


Alpha looks like an Omega

by drdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Books, Boston, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Castiel in the Bunker, Chuck is God, Classic Cars, Computers, Dean Loves Pie, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Dean-Centric, Doctor Sexy M.D., Drinking, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Impala, Interns & Internships, Kansas, Knotting, Libraries, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men of Letters Bunker, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Off-screen Relationship(s), Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Pie, Pool & Billiards, Post-Season/Series 11, Praying to Castiel, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rock and Roll, Rutting, Sex in the Impala, Singing, Single POV, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Summer Camp, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Team Free Will, Thanksgiving, Tourism, Travel, True Blood References, True Mates, Twilight References, Women Being Awesome, Women of Supernatural, Work In Progress, alpha reader, supernatural books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't the typical alpha.  At a petite 4'11" most people think that you're an omega when they first look at you.</p><p>Dean is not the typical omega, where you look all omega, he looks all alpha.  </p><p>Might be a match made in heaven....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic! And I haven't written anything in a long time. If you see any errors please let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome. I plan on this being much longer, so we will see how it goes! Also I will be updating the tags as I go along. I think that there might be porn in this at some point (otherwise why do a/b/o right?). Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Dean in the grocery store and he smells divine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just majorly reworked this with the help from my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo), she really rocks my world!
> 
> You don't need to reread (no major plot points or anything have changed) but it is so much better now!

You aren't the typical alpha.  At 4’11” most people thought that you'd be an omega before you ever presented, and even most of them are still taller than you. Everything about you screams omega, except for your smell, you smell all alpha. You also have a bit of a napoleon complex, so once people get to know you there is no doubt that you are 100% alpha.   
  
That still doesn't make life any easier for you. Female alphas aren’t common, couple that with being so physically small and you were an easy target growing up in conservative Kansas. So as soon as you could you went to a more liberal place and had ended up in Boston.  Life for a not typical alpha like you was much easier there.  You still came home for the Holidays, that's how you found yourself in a grocery store the day before Thanksgiving, staring into the beer case, trying to find a good brew, and preferably local, something you couldn't find in Boston.   
  
The grocery store was busy, but the beer aisle was surprisingly empty.  You looked up noticing two very tall guys, both dressed in plaid button down shirts and jeans, turning down the aisle laughing and arguing.  You turn back to studying the beer selection, and then it hits you, the smell of omega, and not just any omega but _MATE_.  You had never smelled anything so amazing in your entire life.  You stand up straight and take a deeper breath, it smells like leather, and applewood, and motor oil, and _HOME_.  As you savor the scent you notice that the guys who just joined you in the aisle have stopped talking, and one of them looks like he is scenting the air too.  Your eyes lock with his beautiful green eyes, and you swear you can see his soul burning brightly through his eyes, he just seems like a righteous man. You can almost feel the love, and the pain that he has had in his life by staring into his eyes.  
  
"Alpha?" his low, husky voice address you.  
  
"Omega?" you take a step towards him.  He is tall, over a foot taller than you.  When you get close to him he reaches down, picks you up so that you can scent his neck while he scents yours. You wrap your arms and legs around him for a better grip.  "You smell divine!"  
  
He let's out a chuckle at that, "I'm no angel, but you smell amazing!” His face softens, and you see a sparkle in his eyes as one side of his mouth goes up in half smile. “You smell like home."  His companion is starting to look a little uncomfortable. _Shit_ you think _he must_ _already be mated_ , he doesn't smell mated, and you didn't  see a bite when you had your head buried in the crook of his neck.

“Dean” his companion interrupts. He smells like alpha, and you can smell him all over your omega.  You almost want to growl at him to stay away, “um, can you please put her down? We’re in the middle of a grocery store!”

“Sorry Sammy, I won't make a scene.” Rolling his eyes at Sammy. “I'm not going to mate her in the middle of the grocery store. I would at least wait until we made it to the car.” Dean winks at you.

You laugh, “my family would kill me if I mated someone before they got a chance to meet them.  Plus I like to think that I have myself under control enough to not force myself on an unsuspecting omega in public.”

“Oh, I'm not unsuspecting, I could smell you coming from a mile away!” he smirks at you.  The other alpha facepalms, seeming embarrassed to be associated with the omega.

“I'm sorry alpha, I didn't mean to take your omega away from you.” You finally address him for the first time.

They both look at you in surprise at your declaration.  “He’s not my alpha, Sammy is just my baby brother.”

“Thank God! You didn't smell mated, but you can never be too careful with a huge alpha like him!”

“Nah, you don’t have to worry about him, Sammy is mostly harmless!” he smacked his brother on the shoulder. “I’m Dean by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Dean, I’m (y/n)” you reach out your hand to shake his, it seems kind of impersonal after scenting him, but you were raised with manners.  He takes your hand and kisses it instead, making you blush.

“You can call me Sam” he shakes your hand while eyeing his brother.  “I’ve never heard my brother say that anyone smells like home before.”

“He smells like home to me too,” you blush and smile at Dean.  You want to wrap yourself in him, you have never felt a pull to anyone else like this before.  He is so much larger than any omega you have ever seen, at least 6'1" (though his brother towers over him, must be tall genes). He looks all alpha with broad shoulders and a strong build, but he smells all omega.  You were almost overwhelmed with happiness as he seemed perfect for you, another black sheep, someone who looked like one thing but was actually another.  You thought that you were the only one who looked like one presentation while actually being the opposite. 

It’s hard to pry your eyes away from Dean, but you couldn’t help but notice what is in their cart, all prepackaged Thanksgiving food, and not very much either.  It looks like the boys are on their own for the holiday.  “Not to pry, but what are you boys doing for Thanksgiving?” You ask as you slightly tilt your head towards their cart.  You didn’t like the idea of them not having a proper home cooked meal for the holiday.

“Um, well it's just Sammy and me, so we were going to have a quiet night in with lots of pie.” Dean looks a little ashamed, like that he knows that as an omega that he is expected to cook, and he knows you caught him cheating.

“No, no that just won't do!  You have to come to my house!  My family makes everything from scratch and they always cook enough to have twice as many people as we actually do!  We make two turkeys and a brisket!” Your eyes go wide and you gesture with your hands as you talk, never really being one to stand around still and quietly.  “My mom is super sad this year because some of our family wasn’t able to make it in from out of town.” You know the next part will help sell your case, as all Dean had seemed to care about having for Thanksgiving was pie; so you said with a knowing grin in a conspiratorial voice, “plus I make the best pumpkin pie!  And my brother makes apple pie, strawberry rhubarb, and always some weird funky one that no one has had before.”

“You make pie?” Dean asks hopefully, but he looks super excited with his eyes almost glowing and a huge smile on his face.

“I only make pumpkin for Thanksgiving, I think three pies are enough.”

“We would love to come, but we don’t want to impose” Sam says, trying to politely turn down your invitation.

“It would be no imposition at all!  Plus if my parents heard that I met my omega and I didn’t have him come over for dinner they would skin me!”  You hadn’t meant to say the _my omega_ part out loud, you didn’t want to seem like one of those traditional alphas, but Dean seemed to beam down at you.  You stick out your bottom lip in a pout and overly exaggerate batting your eyelashes at him.  “Please Dean?”  You could tell he wanted to say yes.

“We would love to come, we wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Dean smiled at you.  “Right Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes “Alright, what can we bring?”

“Beer!”

“Sounds perfect.” Dean grins like the cheshire cat at Sam, “Something so simple even we can make it.”

You exchange contact information with Dean and text him your parents address.  “See you tomorrow Dean!”  You give him a big bear hug and scent his neck again.

“I’m looking forward to it” he says into your neck, “but I would like to see you more today.” He almost whines the last part, and you didn’t want to disappoint him.

“I would love to, but I have to bring these last minute groceries home and make pumpkin pie.”

“Can we meet for a drink after that?”

“I would love to Dean.   I'll call you when I am done?”

“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you then (y/n)”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really all about pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe how many people have already read this! I won't have a regular posting schedule, I will just post chapters as I finish them. This one should have less errors as I spent more time editing it. Also, I don't own a computer so this was written on my phone (sorry if autocorrect made some mistakes that I didn't catch!).
> 
> update - I just reworked this chapter with my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo). No plot things have changed so you don't need to reread it, but it is way better now, and much sexier. ;)

You rush home after getting everything from the grocery, and carry the bags all in one trip.  “Elliot!” You yell at your brother, “I need you to take care of putting away the groceries so I can start making my pumpkin pie!”

“But I’m making multiple pies right now!” he yells back at you.  “You have less work to do, you take care of them!”

“You don’t understand, I have to get this finished yesterday!” you pout as you rush into the kitchen to get started.

He looks up from rolling dough squinting at you as you enter the room, “why?”

“I am meeting someone for drinks in a little bit.”  Your mom is also in the kitchen preparing food for tomorrow. “Oh mom by the way I invited two more people for Thanksgiving tomorrow.” You inform your mom.

“Did you run into some old friends at the grocery store?” your mother asks, not even looking up at you while she continues to peel potatoes and drop them into a pot to be boiled.

“More like new ones” you mumble under your breath.

“So who are they?”

“Sam and Dean, I told them to bring beer.  They were going to do Thanksgiving by themselves with premade food, I invited them so that they could have a proper home cooked meal.”

“Did you go to school with one of them? Hmmm, the names don’t sound familiar”

“Nope”

“Well they are welcome here!  The more the merrier!  It’s not like we will be short on food!”  Your mom says.

“I’m actually meeting up with Dean for drinks as soon as I am done making this pie.”  You didn’t want to explain to your mom that you met your mate at the grocery store, she would be way too happy and quiz you about him for hours. You didn’t have time for that, you needed to get back to Dean as soon as possible.

You manage to make your pumpkin pie in record time.

~~~~~

“Dean?” You were nervous, but you had showered and dressed in your cutest jeans, and your favorite top that you knew showed off all of your best assets.  You knew that you wanted to look good if you were meeting up with Dean.

“(Y/n)?”

“Yup, how are you?” You asked as you were finishing putting on your makeup.

“I’m just killing time, what’s up?” You could hear a lot of noise in the background.

“I just finished making my pie, are you available to meet now?”  You try not to sound too desperate and hopeful.

“(Y/n) of course I am free.  There’s this great bar with darts and pool not to far from the address that you gave me, it’s called The Brady Pub wanna meet there?”

“Sounds great!” You couldn’t wait to see him and hoped that you wouldn’t have to wait very long. You held your breath as you asked “when?”

“I’m actually here now.”

“Ok, see you in a few.”

~~~~~

You immediately spot Dean, playing pool, beer in hand. He looks incredibly hot, _fuck_ , he looks like something you just have to sink your teeth into as he bends over the pool table.  Now that you see him from behind you notice he has an incredible ass, and bow legs. You had never known the bow legs could be so attractive, but after you saw them all you could picture was how they would looked wrapped around you as your mind went directly into the gutter.  Go directly to jail, do not pass Go, do not collect $200. You had to pull yourself out of your dirty thoughts before you jumped him right here in the middle of the bar. You tried to stop thinking so much as you continue staring.

To be honest you didn’t notice much in the store, only his intoxicating aroma, his gorgeous green eyes, and how he looks like he should be all alpha.    You stood back for a moment taking in the sight of him,  he was really was beautiful. How did a little shit alpha like you luck out to be mated (or soon to be mated, you hoped) to an omega like him. You had no idea, you just keep hoping he wants you as much as you do him.  You knew that you were nowhere near what he pictured when he pictured his mate After he sinks his shot you steel up your courage and walk up to Dean to say “Hi handsome.”

Dean beams up at you from being bent over the pool table “Well hello beautiful. I’m glad you were able to make it out.” He stands up and moves closer, then bends over and sticks his nose in your hair.  “Mmmm, You smell like pie!”

“Well I hope you like pie then.” You swoon.

“Are you kidding me!? I _LOVE_ pie!  It’s my favorite! I think it’s why why you smell so much like home to me.” You smile up at him.  Your moment is short lived because Someone nearby coughs.  You both break apart, but not far.  “Hold that thought sweetheart, I have $500 on this pool game right now, I need to finish.”  He turns and nods to the stranger.

“No problem, I’m going to grab a beer.”

The bar is crowded so it’s hard to get the bartender’s attention.  By the time you finally order, you decide to buy two beers, thinking that Dean might like one.  Just as you pay for the drinks you feel a hand on the small of your back.  

“Double fisting, or is one of those for me?” Dean is smiling down at you.

“I’ve been gone a while, thought you might of gotten thirsty.”

He takes the beer from you and directs you towards the back of the bar, “Thank you but you didn’t have to get me a drink. I hope you don’t think this will make me feel obligated to spend time with you.  He winks at you.

“Oh, come on now, we all know that an omega has to put out when an alpha buys drinks. Sort of a payment plan.” you wink back.

“Hey now!  I’m not that easy or that cheap! One beer?  I’m going to need a lot more than that before I put out!” His eyes crinkle as he takes a sip of his beer.

“I don’t know, I did just make some pie with you in mind…”

“Hmmm pie? That might just be enough” You both break out laughing as he directs you into an empty booth.

“Well at least I know the way to your heart!”

“Wow, you’ve already learned my deepest, darkest secret.  Where can we go from here?” He chuckles as he shakes his head.

“You can tell me how your pool game went, did you win?” You asked as you sipped on your beer.

“I did!  I always win I’ve been hustling pool since I was a kid.”

“Sounds like a fun way to supplement your income.  What do you do for a living?”

Dean looks away and takes a sip of his beer, “Sammy and me, we are, um, exterminators… we get rid of pests.”

“Ugh, that sounds terrible! No offence, but I would hate to work with bugs and rodents!”

“Yaaaa, ummmm, it's more than just that, what do you do?”

“I’m a code monkey.” You smile as you take another sip of beer.  “You know the stereotypical job for weirdos. Its great because I can work from anywhere. I mean I have an office that I work from on most days, but if I need to work from home I can.  I came back home for an extended amount of time and I don't have to use any vacation time. My parents have decent enough internet and I brought my laptop.”

“So, you don’t live around here?”

“No, I live in Boston.  I found that Kansas wasn’t the most welcoming place for an alpha like me.  I left here as soon as I graduated from high school.”

“My brother and I travel a lot for work, I’ve been to Boston, I liked the lobster rolls.”

“You really are all about food!  I wouldn’t think that as an exterminator that you would have to travel for work.”

“Well, we tend to specialize in the really hard cases,” He changes the subject, but you don’t notice “So how old are you?”

“30, you?”

“37, I guess we’re both pretty nontraditional if neither one of us is mated.”

“Ya, my mom always gives me a hard time about it. ‘ _(Y/n) when are you going to give me grand pups?  How can you do that if you aren’t mated?’_ ”

“Is that something you want, pups?” Dean looks a little whiter.

“I have no idea,” you shrug, “as you said, we are nontraditional, I don’t think I need pups to make my life complete, but if they happen they happen.”

Dean seems to relax at your answer. “Ya, I'm not sure how having pups would be with my lifestyle.  I'm glad that you are open either way.  So I am guessing you don't want to tell your family about how we smell like mates to each other?”

“It would be fantastic if we could just sidestep that!” Realizing what you just said and what it could imply about how you feel for him you clarify. “Not that I want to hide you from my family, but I would really like to get to know you first, before I subject you to all the mate and pup questions.” You saw how uncomfortable he was getting with just the little you were talking about pups, and you didn’t want to subject him to what you knew would be a constant barrage from your family about the subject.

“Wow you really are nontraditional, most alphas would try to complete the mating within 24 hours of scenting.  But here you are talking about getting to know me better first.  I like it.” He smiles as he takes a swig of his beer.

“Well just look at us, we look like stereotypical opposites! I'm surprised that an omega like you isn't on a blocker or suppressants, you could totally pass for an alpha! There aren't very many male omegas, I'm sure you get harassed all the time!”

“Well about that…. I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I am on blockers and suppressants. I think the fact that you could still sniff me out is part of why Sammy wigged out so much.  Most people just assume that I am alpha, since they can't smell omega on me.”

You stiffen noticeably at that.  Focus. “Sam was freaked out?  He seemed fine to me.” You were starting to freak out yourself.  He was on blockers and suppressants, there was no way that you should have been able to smell him, unless….

“Ya,  well he hides it well.  It's pretty hard not to freak out when your brother meets their mate.”

“True mate,” you corrected him under your breath. The room was starting to spin.  How can this be happening, you thought that true mates were just made up by Hollywood and romance booksellers.  It couldn't be real, could it?  You felt yourself go pale.

“Whoa, (y/n) are you ok?” Dean reaches out a hand to grab yours.  It's calming and reassuring in a way that it has no right to be, as if you are already mates.

You hold his hand a little bit tighter. “Can we get out of here?”  You hope that he doesn't take it the wrong way.

“Of course sweetheart, let me just grab my jacket.” He pulls you up out of the booth and into a hug so you can scent each other. It's immediately calming in the crowded bar that smells like too many other people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go for a drive with Dean and begin to discover that there is a lot more to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know the "T" in Boston is the public subway/trains/metro/whatever the fuck you want to call it.
> 
> Update - I have reworked this chapter with my awesome beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo). Again no plot changes, but its much better now.

When you get out of the bar you immediately feel a little bit better. All of the smells in there were starting to get a little overwhelming.  As you breathe in the fresh air Dean says “So I don't want this to come off like I’m some horny teenager, but I know a great spot where we can just stare at the stars.”

“Sounds perfect, let's go!” You reach out to grab his hand.

“I’m driving” he says in a tone that means he's expecting an argument, ready to put his foot down.

“Sounds even better, lead the way!”

Dean looks surprised, “You don't want to drive?”

“I hate driving! I don't even own a car.  I take the T everywhere at home, and I just borrow my mom's car when I am here.”

“It’s not very alpha of you.” Dean smiles and leads you by your clasped hands to the edge of the parking lot.

“What can I say? I like an omega to lead me around. Holy shit look at that car it’s beautiful!” you point at a black classic American muscle car.

Dean beams down at you “Baby is one of the most beautiful things in the world!  She is a ‘67 Chevy Impala, my dad gave her to me. She’s my pride and joy!”

“She’s amazing! Looks like she’s in mint condition!  You can take me anywhere in her!  I've never gotten to ride in a classic car before! I'm so excited!”

Dean opens the passenger side door for you and lets go of your hand, “I'm glad that you like her.  She'll show you a good time.”    

“I'm sure that she will” You reply as you slip into the car.  You run your hands over the dashboard and the leather seats.

Dean gets in and turns the key, and Baby’s engine roars to life, she sounds as if she’s purring. As Dean pulls out of the lot a familiar song comes on the radio. You recognize the saxophone intro, squealing  as you turn up the radio and begin to sing along.

_On a long and lonesome highway, east of Omaha_

_You can listen to the engine moanin' out its one note song_

_You can think about the woman, or the girl you knew the night before_

Dean smiles at you and joins in singing slightly off key.

_But your thoughts will soon be wandering, the way they always do_

_When you're ridin’ sixteen hours and there's nothing there to do_

_And you don't feel much like ridin’, you just wish the trip was through_

_Here I am, on a road again_

_There I am, on the stage_

_Here I go, playin’ star again_

_There I go, turn the page_   

You continue singing and smiling along with Dean until the song finishes and you turn the radio back down so that you can talk over it. “Sorry, that’s my favorite song, I hope that you didn’t mind me blaring it and singin’ along!”

“Are you kidding me?! I love Bob Seger!  His greatest hits is a part of my cassette collection.”

“Cassettes!  Oh man that’s really bringing me back to my childhood!”

“Ya well, Baby’s all original.  Sam wanted to put an iPod dock in her, but I wouldn’t let him douche her up!”

“Good call!  So what kind of music do you listen too? I’m mainly a classic rock kind of girl, with a few other things thrown in for a little variety every now and then.”

“Aw man, I love classic rock!  Led Zeppelin is my favorite!”  Dean smiles at you and his eyes crinkle and sparkle .

“Do you have a bunch of other cassettes?”

“Ya, here, take a look if you’d like.”  Dean reaches over and opens the glove box.  You go through the well loved collection of tapes.

“Wow, you have a great collection here!  If we ever take a road trip we would be set on good music for days!”

“Well I have a rule for road trips and music, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole.” Dean smirks at you.

“If you are driving and you stick with your collection here, I will have no problem with that… as long as shutting my cakehole means that I can’t complain, not that I can’t sing along.  No way I won't sing along at some point!”

“I like you (y/n), I think we are going to get along just fine.”  He reaches over and grabs your hand.

“I know” you smile as your stomach does a little flip.

~~~~~

Dean pulls off to the side of the road, parks the Impala and reaches into a pine green cooler in the back seat.  “Would you like a beer (y/n)?”

“I would love one thanks.”  Dean grabs two beers, gets out of the car and sits on the still warm hood.  You get out and follow, climbing up beside him  He hands you a beer and pulls you in close.  You lean into him, putting your head on his shoulder while he wraps an arm around you.  “Mmmmmm you’re warm.  I’m always cold, but you are radiating heat! …. Wait, shit, you’re not like, um, going into heat are you?”

Dean laughs “I’m on suppressants remember?  I haven’t had a heat in years!  Omega’s always run a little bit warmers than alphas.”

“But couldn’t I have, um, triggered a heat for you?”

“(Y/n) I am on the strongest suppressants on the market, unless you are going into a rut right now I don’t think they would fail.”

“I’m not due for another rut for about 3 months.”

“Then we should be fine.”

“But I have heard about mates messing with each other's schedules, and triggering heats, even on suppressants.”

“True, but that tends to happen with the weaker suppressants, and not when combined with blockers.  Plus I know if I’m going into heat, I tend to get super hungry first and pig out for two days before it hits in preparation. And I get so hot and sweaty that I can’t even wear clothes, they feel too itchy on my skin.  There would be no way I would be comfortable in jeans, let alone a fleece and jacket.”

“Ok, if you say so.  I just don’t want you to go into heat out here, with no supplies.” _And where I can’t take care of you properly._

“Don’t worry about it.  I will let you know if I think I am going into heat.” You shiver with anticipation, Dean in heat, you don’t want to let your mind wander too much to imagine what a beautiful sight that would be.  Dean all hot and bothered, naked and begging for you… Would he be desperate and submissive or would he just take what he wanted, what he needed from you?  He seemed like he might be very aggressive for an omega…. You feel him shake you a little bit, “(Y/n)?  Hey where did you go?”

“Sorry, I , umm... kind of got lost in my thoughts there for a sec” you blush, hoping that it is too dark for him to see you.  “Wow the stars look really bright tonight.” _Subtle way to change the topic (y/n)_. “Heaven must be shining down brightly on you.”

Dean laughs at that “Ya, well all those feathery dicks can blow me.  They’ve never been much help”

“Not a religious person then?  Or just bitter because you don’t feel like your prayers were ever answered?”

“Well… I’m not religious in the traditional sense.  I don’t go to services, or really practice anything.  But I _know_ god is real, he just doesn’t like to interfere with human affairs any more.  And most angels are dicks.”

“Only most?  That means there are some who aren’t dicks?  So who is your favorite angel?” You had never heard anyone say anything negative about angels before. _There has to be a good story here!_

“Um, well, Cas is cool.”

“Cas? That doesn’t really sound much like an angel name.” It sounded more like a nickname that you would give a friend.

“It's short for Castiel.”

“And what is he the angel of?”

“Thursdays.”

“Hmm well in about..” you look down at your watch, “ten minutes it will be Thursday.”

“Ya it will be.”

“We should pray to him! In a few minutes it will be his day, we can pray to him and ‘prove’ that ‘not all angels are dicks’!”

“Um, I don’t really think that's a good idea (y/n)...”

“Why not?  It's not like he is going to show up!” Dean winces at that. “Plus it’s easy here I’ll start ‘Hi Castiel, this is (y/n), I have never prayed to you before, in fact I had never heard of you before until tonight, but anyways, tomorrow is Thursday, which I hear is kind of your day, and it’s Thanksgiving, so I just wanted to pray to you to watch over us and make sure that everything goes smoothly. I’m bringing my mate and his brother home to meet my family.  But we haven’t actually mated, or done anything really, and I don't want to tell my family about who he is to me, but I want them to like him.  And I want him to like them, and I hope that they don’t scare him away.’  See Dean that was easy.  Now it's your turn!”

“Fine. ‘Um, hey Cas, it’s me again, I don’t expect you to show up but…”  You hear what kind of sounds like a flap of wings next to you in the dark.

“Hello Dean.”  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Cas and gets ready for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update - again, this has been reworked. Hopefully now I will do all my editing before posting the next chapters. Hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter sometime next week.
> 
> [Find me on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dr-dean)

“Hello Dean.”  A deep gravely voice says.  You turn to look, a man that you didn’t hear approach is standing there in a suit, tie, and trench coat.

“Dude, I said  _ NOT _ to come!”

“No I believe you said that you ‘didn’t expect me to show up’ but I was free and wondering why you were praying to me.” Cas stands stiffly next to the Impala, and looks a little exacerbated with Dean, almost like what an adult would like like when dealing with a small child when they just don’t understand.  You can see the bags under his eyes and he looks a little tired.

“Wait, WHAT?!?!? Who are you?” You shriek.  _ Did he just say that we were praying to him? That can't be right, angels don't literally answer prayers like that. Angels can't really be REAL, can they? _

“Um, (y/n), this is Castiel.  Cas this is (y/n).” Dean says gesturing between the two of you.

“Wait, Castiel as in the one angel who you like and is not a dick, Castiel?”  You wonder out loud.  _ This is not really happening.  _

“I am an Angel of the Lord.  And I do understand that many of my siblings are ‘dicks’,” he actually uses finger quotes at the word, “as Dean likes to say. But yes Dean and I are good friends.”

“Holy fucking shit!  You are friends with a  real angel!?!?!?! Angels are real?!?!? Like really real?!?! What else is real?!?!? Oh my God do you have wings?!? Can you fly?!? Do you talk to God?!? You can hear prayers?!?  Do you answer prayers?!? Can you heal people?!?  Is heaven real?!? Do you live there?!? If heaven is real, is hell real?!?  Are there demons?!?  Is the bible all real?!?” You are almost panicking and you can feel that this rant is getting away from you, but you can’t seem to stop the steady stream of words flowing from your mouth even as you feel like you are hyperventilating. You grab tightly onto Dean as if he was your lifeline keeping you afloat. “Shit, shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck. Do I need to like bow down to you?!?  Can you smite things?!? Umph” Dean cuts off your freak out rant by placing his hand over your mouth.  He pulls you close to him and calms you down by getting you to scent his neck while he rubs circles on your back.

“Calm down (y/n), it’s ok.  I know this is a lot to process.  But Cas is a cool guy, and is actually, kind of, my best friend.” Dean calmly whispers in your ear.  “We can answer all of your questions, but that might be better to do another time, when you’re not freaking out and more awake.”

You thought that you were pretty awake, but there was no way that you could deal with this now. “Ya, that sounds good, I think I need to sleep and process all of this.  It's a lot to take in.” You could feel yourself start to freak out a little bit more. How were you even going to be able to fall asleep now?

“May I?” the gravely voice says, and he lifts two fingers to your forehead and the world goes dark.

~~~~~

You wake up in a bed.   _ Ugh, how did I get here? _ You open your eyes. You're at home in your childhood room.  You hear noises outside your room, most likely in the kitchen.  You get up and get dressed, time to figure out how you got home, parts of the previous night were a little hazy. 

As you enter the kitchen your mom says “Oh honey I'm surprised that you are up this early! You must have gotten home late last night! I didn't even hear you come in!”

“I wasn't out too late.  I didn't even stay out until last call.” No luck getting any information from her.  “I'm going to take a shower and then help you get ready for dinner.”

“Don't bother with that, help me set up first and then shower so that you look nice for when the guests come. Go grab a few of the folding chairs from the garage.”

“Sure mom,” you mumble as you head to the garage.  Once you get there you see that your mom’s car is there where it belongs.  _ Hmm that's weird, I definitely didn’t drive home last night. _ You grab the chairs, and for the next few hours you help your mom set everything up before taking a much needed shower.

As you start getting dressed you look at your phone for the first time all day and see that you have a bunch of notifications: a bunch of facebook and text messages wishing you a ‘Happy Thanksgiving’,  missed calls from Dean and a text from him reading ‘call me when u get this’.  

Dean picks up on the first ring, “(y/n)!”

“Dean, what's up?  Sorry I didn’t call back sooner. My phone was on vibrate and I left it in my room while my mom worked me to the bone getting everything ready for tonight.”

“That’s ok.  I was just worried about you, I know last night was a little crazy, how are you processing?”

“Honestly, I haven’t even thought about it.  As soon as I got up this morning mom has had me super busy.  I just hopped out of the shower and that was the first ten minutes that I had to myself all day!  How did I get home last night anyways?  And how did my mom’s car get back?”

“That was all Cas and his angel mojo.  I thought that it might be best if you woke up at home today.”

“Well, it did make it easier to not have to explain anything to my mom.”

“So can you sneak out for a little bit and maybe we can talk?”

“I would love to Dean, but I don’t think I can leave the house today.  But I can stay on the phone until my cousin comes over.”

“You only have one cousin?”

“No, I have a bunch, but I am super close with one and she was going to come over early so we could hang out.”

“So, how many people are going to be there today?”

“Only 14 not including you and Sam, not everyone can make it out this year.”

“That seems like a lot to me.”

“Nah, we are used to having over 30, so it's going to feel really small this year.  Everyone can fit at one table.  That’s never happened before.  This will be the first year that I won't be sitting at the kids table.” You continue to dress and get ready as you talk on the phone.

“Kid’s Table?!?”

“Ya, anyone under 40, so you would have just made the cut if we had one this year.”

“Wow, are there any little kids at the kids table?”

“When we were growing up ya, but now all of us are of legal drinking age, so it's more the fun table and not the old geezers table”

“Well I’m glad that I’m not an old geezer then!”

“I don’t know, you are pushing forty over there!”  You continue to talk about nothing important and completely avoid talking about the elephant in the room.  

~~~~~

“Esther!” You squeal as she throws herself at you for a big hug.

“(Y/n)!  I’ve missed you so much!!”

“Ugh, I know! I have so much to talk to you about! And you can’t tell anyone!”

“You know that my lips are sealed!”

“So yesterday, I met my mate in the grocery store and I invited him and his brother over for Thanksgiving today!”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I’m so excited to meet him!!  I’m sure that your parents are thrilled!”

“Um, well, I haven't told them”  You look down and play with your hands.

She slaps your arm. “You invited people over and they don't know! (y/n)! How will they know to set extra place settings?”

“Oh no, I told them that they are coming, just not that he is my mate.  I mean we just met yesterday and we haven't even kissed!  I haven’t bitten him yet, so it’s not official.  Plus, he looks all alpha, he’s on blockers and suppressants so he doesn’t smell like an omega either, except to me.  I just want to get to know him first and I don’t want the family to bombard him with too many questions, you know?”

“Ugh, I know!  But don’t worry I won’t say anything!  Plus I am going to distract the family with my news anyways…” She pulled down the scarf that she was wearing to show a fresh bite mark on her neck.

“OMG!!! ESTHER!!! I didn’t even get to ask about your trip?!?!  I’m guessing it all worked out!!” You were beyond excited for her.

“Yes, we are mated now, so hopefully it will help figure out his visa situation much sooner.  I have an appointment next week with immigration to show them the bite and prove to them that we are mated!  I can’t wait for him to move here!”  Your cousin had met a great alpha who was on a temporary work visa over the summer working on community outreach, once his visa was up he had to go back home, and she had just returned from her first visit over there.  You had known that they were going to get mated eventually, but you guessed that because he had just got denied for a visitor's visa to come back they decided to move things along a little faster. 

“I’m sooooo happy for you!!! I think that you are going to steal the show this year!  Thank you! Now I feel that I have nothing to worry about!!  I can’t believe that I didn’t smell that you were mated when you walked in!”

“Well I was still on my blockers until recently, and you know it takes a  week or so for them to get out of your system.  But I stopped taking them so that I can have a stronger case with immigration too.  I’m also telling them that I am going off my suppressants, there is no way that they can keep a mated omega away from her alpha when she is in heat, they know how dangerous that is!  I’m hoping that it will help get him here sooner.  Before you say anything,” Esther says as she puts her finger over your mouth to keep you from interrupting her. “I didn’t actually go off my suppressants, I’m not going to do that until I am ready for pups.”

“You know that there is always birth control without the suppressants.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to risk the possibility of going into heat without my alpha living here.”

“Makes sense to me.”  You continue gossiping about her alpha and Dean until some of the rest of the family arrives. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Thanksgiving dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have reworked the first 4 chapters with help from my awesome, amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo), you don't have to go back and read it (nothing really major changed) but it is a ton better now. (Seriously, she rocks my world!)
> 
> Poll: I have reached the point where I am starting to write smut and I am not sure which direction to take it, so I would love to know what you think! Should they have "normal" male/female sex or should the reader have a knot and penetrate Dean? I am super torn about this and would love to know all of your opinions! Please leave a comment to let me know. I reached the point where I can't write anymore until I make this decision. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

You hear the doorbell ring. “I got it!” You scream, everyone else has already arrived, so it must be...You open the door to find Sam and Dean.

“Hi beautiful” Dean pulls you in for a tight hug. 

“Dean!”  You scent him and it has a calming effect on your nerves.  “I’m so glad you’re here.” You whisper in his ear.

Sam coughs behind you, and you pull yourself from Dean.  “Hi Sam, thanks for coming!”

“Thanks for the invite.  We brought two cases of beer, we wanted to make sure that there was enough for everyone.”

“Perfect, right now is cocktail hour so everyone is drinking mixed drinks, but someone might like to have some beer.”

“Cocktail hour??”

“Oh, um, my family are all big drinkers, every time we get together we have cocktails and apps before dinner.  My aunt makes the best sidecars, it's kinda her thing.  We’ve got two pitchers if you’d like to try one.

“Wow, you guys really do get into drinking”

“You have no idea, wait until dinner starts, my dad will have wine pairings for everything.  I also made some hot mulled cider for cocktail hour too.  So come on in and pick your poison.” You lead the boys in and put the beer on ice at the bar.

“Everyone, this is Sam and Dean.  Guys this is everyone.” A chorus of ‘hi’s and ‘hello’s filled the room. 

“Oh like Sam and Dean in the book series that I'm reading.” Your brother Elliot says.

“What new book series are you reading?” You ask.

“Supernatural,” the brothers stiffen behind you, “it's about these two alpha brothers who travel the country in their classic car hunting ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons and whatnot. It's really good you would like it (y/n) it's kind of like an updated version of Buffy, but more guns, less omega and female empowerment, and the guys are older.”

“Sounds cool, can I borrow them?” You ask your brother. 

“Indeed! You would like the main characters: Sam is academic, good with computers  and research like you are, but Dean shares your love of classic rock, greasy food and beer.”

Dean was just about to grab a beer, but switches to grab a sidecar.  “Dean sounds like my kind of guy,” you wink at Dean.  _ Hmmmmm, it sounds kind of similar to the real Dean.  _ Dean winks back but you can smell his uneasiness. 

“Ya but he is an Alpha, and like a super stereotypical one too, and  we all know that you’re not into alphas.” your brother says.

“That’s just too bad with these two lovely alphas that you just brought home.  I'm (y/n)’s mom and it's lovely to meet you boys! Please make yourselves at home.” Your mom says as she comes in from the kitchen. 

“Thank you ma'am, these drinks are really good! I've never had one before.” Dean says. 

“Oh that's all my sister, I can't take any of the credit for that!” Your mom replies. “But I just came in to let everyone know that dinner is ready, so top off your drinks, come to the kitchen and grab a plate.”  Your mom had set up all the food on the kitchen island as a buffet.

As everyone slowly makes their way to refill their drinks, grab plate and fill it with all the wonderful food options, your cousin Esther grabs you and pulls you to the side and whispers in your ear.  “You are so right (y/n)!  I would have never known that he was an omega, he seems all alpha to me!” 

“Ya, I told you! I've never known an omega who could pass for an alpha. I hope that everyone will go easy on him.”  You reply.

“There is no reason not too, I don’t think anyone suspects. Plus when we all sit down I will drop my bomb shell.” Esther whispers

“What are you two going on about?” Your Aunt comes up behind you and asks.

“Oh nothing that you won't all know in about fifteen minutes!” You smirk while your cousin blushes.

Once you all grab your food and sit down to start eating, Esther grabs everyone’s attention “Now that we are all here and sitting down, I have some news that I would like to share” She removes her scarf from around her neck to show off her prominent mating bite. “As you all know I recently took a trip to see my alpha, and we decided to make it official!  We have appointments with Immigration next week and we are hoping to get him a visa so that he can come to live here soon!” She gushes. 

A chorus of congratulations rises from the table.  Your Aunt gives you a knowing wink, and you grab and squeezed Dean’s hand under the table.  He squeezes back.  You get up and hug your cousin who is standing next to you on your other side.  “You already know that we are all so happy for you!” You say into her ear.

“Well on that note I think we should all go around the table and say what we are thankful for.  Esther I believe that you already started but do you have anything else to add?” Your mom says as you both sit back down.

“Nope, I’m all set,” replys Esther.

“Then let's go around the table, Lewis your next,” your mom says to your cousin sitting on the other side of Esther.  Everyone goes around the table saying what they are thankful for mostly saying stereotypical or sappy things, except your brother.

“I’m thankful for my favorite tv show getting renewed for another season.” Elliot says.

“Really Elliot?  Can’t you be serious about this?” your mom chides him.

“I am serious! I really like Dr. Sexy!” your brother scoffs.

“I agree it's an awesome show!” Dean says.

“Fine, Sam? You’re next” your mother acquiesces. 

“I’m thankful for my brother Dean, who has always put me first and practically raised me.  He has saved my life more time then I would like to count. And has literally gone to hell for me. I love you Dean.” You stare at Dean, now that you know Angels are real could hell be real too?  Or was Sam saying it as a metaphor like everyone else you know would say it?  _ Now is not the time to think about these things, I do not need to freak out at Thanksgiving with everyone here.  I can think about this tomorrow.  When I can hopefully see Dean, alone, and figure all this weird shit out. _

“I love you too Sammy, you are the best little brother anyone could ask for and I am so proud of you!  But right now I am most thankful for you letting us join you for a wonderful home cooked meal.  This is a real treat for us, and I’m thankful for the pie that I know is still to come!” Dean winks at you.

“I am thankful for my wonderful family who lets me bring my friends last minute to holiday gatherings.  I’m also thankful for Esther finally mating her alpha so that he can move back stateside,” you elbow your cousin sitting next to you. “And I’m thankful for not only being able to eat all my favorite foods right now, but because mom made so much food I get to eat this all week!” You said patting your tummy.    _ MMMMMMM leftovers. _ After you say what you were thankful for everyone starts having your own conversations at the table.

“Do you think that maybe your mom would let us take home some leftovers?” Dean looked hopeful, “We don’t really get a lot of good home cooked meals, I wasn't kidding when I said that it is a rare treat for us.”

Part of you heart broke for him, not being able to have good home cooked meals all the time.  What did they eat? “I’m sure that she will, and if she doesn’t I will sneak some out to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? I get to see you tomorrow too?” Dean looked surprised but optimistic. “You don’t have any family things that you have to do?”

“Nah, they all get up crazy early for all the Black Friday sales and then come home and crash.  I normally spend the day with friends. But, um, ya, I was hoping to see you tomorrow so I could ah,  _ process _ , some things with you,” you mumbled softly.

Dean nods. “Ya, ya. I think that's a good idea. I can pick you up and we can go for a drive and talk.”

“Thanks Dean, I would like that.” You know you needed to address the 800 pound gorilla in the room, but you wanted to do it alone with Dean.  You had been doing a good job of avoiding thinking about it all day with how busy you were, but you knew that the reality was going to hit you hard if you didn’t deal with it soon.  But for now all you could do was distract yourself.  You took another bite of food, clearing your plate.  “MMM, so good.  I think I’m going to go get seconds, do you want any?”

“Seconds sound like a great idea,” Dean grabs his plate and gets up to go to the kitchen with you.  When you are alone, he bends down and scents your neck.  “Mmmm you smell so good.  It’s been hard sitting next to you and not being able to touch you.”

“You can alway lean your leg against mine under the table,” you wink as you fill your plate with more food.

“Well now that I know that my alpha won't mind me doing that, good luck getting me off of you for the rest of the night!”

“I look forward to it.” It was hard seeing him without being able to touch him or be affectionate with him.  Everything in you was reaching out, wanting to touch him, hold him, kiss him,  claim him .

“Ugh look at you two being disgustingly cute.  Just mate already!”  Your cousin Esther says from behind you.  Dean stiffens as you laugh.

“Not yet Esther! I already told you!” You slap her on the shoulder.

“Ya, ya, you won’t force yourself on your omega over there.” Dean’s jaw drops as he stares at her. “Don’t worry Dean, no one can scent you, everyone here thinks that you’re an alpha, those are some strong blockers you are on by the way.  I only know because (y/n) told me before everyone else got here. I’ve never known an omega to pass as an alpha, beta yes, but not alpha.  How do you do it?” Dean looks back towards the dinning room where everyone else is still eating dinner to make sure no one will overhear.

“Well, I’m on strong blockers, I use alpha scent enhancing soap, I live with an alpha so I tend to smell like him and being related helps so people expect us to smell similar, also helps that I look and act like an alpha, so no one tends to question it too hard.” Dean practically whispers. 

“Actually that makes sense.  But I didn’t know that alpha scent enhancing soap worked on non-alphas.” Esther says.

“I think maybe because I am around my brother so much it helps to enhance his scent on me.”  Dean looks up to see Sam enter the room.

“Are you ok Dean? You look kind of pale,” Sam asks.

“Ya, I’m fine, just um, wasn’t expecting Esther here to know anything about (y/n) and me.” Dean said quietly gesturing between the two of you.

“She’s the only one who knows,” you touch Dean’s shoulder trying to be reassuring. 

“Oh, I don’t mind, I just thought that you did.” Dean says to you.

“Just as long as it stays between those of us in this room for now, I’m good,” you reply.

“Alright, well it looks like we’re reloaded so let’s get back in there before everyone notices we are missing,” Sam says and you all head back to the dining room to sit down and eat some more.  When you sit down you feel Dean’s leg push up against yours from under the table and you smile warmly at him.

“You two would make such a cute couple,” your Aunt says from across the table as you almost choke on your food.

“I know right? Maybe you could help me convince her,” Dean smiles and winks at your Aunt.

“Haha, if I could I would, but (y/n) would never date another alpha.  There is a reason that you don’t see too many alpha/alpha mates, they aren’t very good at working well together, too much alpha pheromones.” Your Aunt laughed “Once in high school (y/n) had an alpha boyfriend and I think that they only lasted about a week before they were trying to rip each other's heads off.”

“Ohhhh, I remember that!” Esther said, “it was so funny to watch them! She swore off ever dating another alpha after that.”

“Omegas are more my style. Too bad male omegas are so rare, that's really what I am looking for,” you smirk at Dean.  “But so far every male omega that I have met has been too timid, I think because they know that they are like catnip to alphas.  Most of them are too scared once they catch an alpha’s scent.  And I think that the ones who aren’t too timid tend to go on blockers and pass themselves off as betas.”

“So true! It's not that bad being a female omega,” Esther says “but I had a couple of guys in my omega classes at school and they had it rough, some wouldn’t even come near me if I had just come from hanging out with (y/n) because they would smell alpha all over me.  But you wouldn’t know anything about that would you Dean?” She smiles sweetly as you glare at her.

Dean takes a sip of beer and smiles.  “You’re right I wouldn’t, I never took omega classes in school.”

Trying to take any attention from the subject away from Dean you say “Ugh, alpha classes were the worst!  I was always the only girl in them.  I think female alphas are even more rare than male omegas.”

“Indeed,” Elliot chips in always happy to add facts to a conversation “male omegas are like 5% of the population, while female alphas are like  around like 3%.  And I think most female alphas tend to move to large liberal urban populations too, so not may stick around here. Where it seems that most male omegas stay where their families are from for protection.”

“That is definitely true about the female alphas moving, there are a ton of us in Boston!  Kind of makes it hard to date, too much competition.” You say shaking your head.

“Then you should stay here longer!” Your mom says hopefully, “Find a nice omega here!”

“I think I can try that, maybe Dean here can be my wingman,” you wink at him.

Sam laughs “I think our friend Cas would make a better wingman, he has more experience.”

“Cas? Is that the one with the dark hair, blue eyes and gravelly voice?” you ask Sam,  _ was he making an angel joke? _

“Um, ya, you know him?” Sam looked confused.

“Ya, when Dean and I went out to a bar last night he just popped by to say hi”  _ a little too literally. _

“Ya he does that, popping in and out as he pleases.  It can be hard to pin him down sometimes.  But he is the best wingman I know.” Sam stares at you like he is trying to figure out how much you know.   _ Hmmm I guess Dean didn’t tell him. _

“I can see that, he was a real angel last night, helped to make sure that I got home in one piece.” Sam’s eyes go wide as he takes in what you just said.

“(Y/n)! You didn’t say anything about having too much to drink last night!” Your mom chides.

“Oh I didn’t, just when I started feeling a little dizzy Cas made sure I sobered up,” it wasn’t  technically a lie, if you squinted really hard.

“I don’t mind taking you out (y/n), I’ll even be your DD this time.  How about I pick you up tomorrow and I can help you find that male omega of yours.” Dean says.

“Sounds good to me!  Maybe it will help get my mom off my case.” You say more to your mom then to Dean.

“Hey, I just want grand pups, is that too much to ask!  And if you find an omega from around here, then maybe you would move back here, or at least come back more often to visit.  Either way it’s a win win for me!” You mom smiles at you.  “Dean please take her out as much as you can while she is still at home and help her find someone!”  _ Score! _  It was going to be so much easier to spend time with Dean now for the rest of your trip home without raising any suspicions from your family.

“I will do my best. I will clear out my schedule so that I can take her out every day before she goes back to Boston.” Dean winks at you.  It was going to be a wonderful being back in Kansas. 

“Thank you Dean, I appreciate that.  I would really love for (y/n) to find a nice omega and settle down,” your mom smiles at Dean. “Well it looks like everyone is done so let’s clean up in here, pack up the leftovers, and get out dessert.  Dean, Sam, would you like to take home any leftovers?  We can pack you up a couple of doggy bags.”

Dean looked like he was going to explode with happiness, “We would love a couple of doggy bags!  You have no idea how wonderful all this food was!” 

“Alright, (y/n) why don’t you help them pack up some food to go home with, before packing everything else up.” 

“Yes mom” you smiled at Dean, “Come on boys I’ll take care of you.” It felt good to be taking care of and providing for your omega.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, Dean has a thing for pie. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo).

After packing up two rather large doggy bags for Sam and Dean, and then packing up the rest of the food you started setting up the deserts. You set out the pumpkin pie that you made as well as apple pie, strawberry rhubarb pie, and a fermented fig and bing cherry pie that your brother made. Dean looks like he had died and when to heaven. “You know that we have more than just pie for dessert right? We have cookies, and brownies, and fruit salad too” you tell Dean as you set up the other items.

“Ya, but who cares about that stuff when there is PIE!” He scoffs and almost looks offended that you would even bother with anything else for dessert.

“Other people care Dean.” You roll your eyes at him. “Oh we also have ice cream and whipped cream for the pie if you want.”

“I’ll just have a slice of each.” Once you get out the plates, you serve Dean a slice of each pie and a slice of pumpkin for yourself with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

Grabbing forks and napkins you say, “Let's take these to the couch.” Dean follows you to the family room, where the rest of your family has settled in to watch football. “Dessert is all set up, I took out the ice cream so hop to it so it doesn’t melt!” Some people get up, but no one leaves the couch. You see that the loveseat is empty so you plop yourself down on one side, Dean sits on the other. It’s not a large loveseat so you have no option but to sit where you are touching each other. Dean takes a bite of pie and let’s out a moan that is just sinful.

“MMmmmmmmmmmm, this is soooooo good! I can’t believe that you made this!” Dean moans around another bite of pie.

“Do you two need to get a room? You can always borrow mine if you need a minute.” You smirk at Dean. I hope that he gets the hint and stops moaning. I don't think that I can handle much more! If he moaned again you might not be able to keep yourself from jumping his bones.

He rolls his eyes at you. “Pie is my absolute favorite food, and this is some great pie!”

“Well if we have any leftover I will be sure to pack some up for you.”

“Really?!?! That would be awesome (y/n)!”

“Anything for you Dean,” you smile at him tenderly

“Thanks” Dean’s eyes crinkle when he smiles as he talks with a mouth full of pie.

~~~~~

Once you are both done eating you put your plates on the coffee table and you lay down on the loveseat with your legs across Dean and your head on the arm rest.

“You are lucky that you are so short! No one else can lay down on a loveseat comfortably,” Esther says.

“Ya, everyone is jealous of the runt of the family!” you reply.

"How did that happen? I’ve never known an alpha to be the runt of any family.” Sam says, “Normally alphas are the tallest.”

“I was always on the short side, even when I was little. Most people just assumed I was going to be an omega with just how small I was. It was kind of a surprise when I went into my first rut. I grew a bunch more when I became an alpha, but I was already so short. I went to see some doctors about it, but by that time it was already too late, my growth plates had fused together. Its been ok though because it helps me blend in a little more. Most people don’t assume I am an alpha, so I don’t stand out as a freak of nature too much,” you shrug.

“I don’t think that you are a freak of nature,” Dean says as he pats your leg.

“Thanks.” You stare into his eyes and can feel yourself getting lost in them.

~~~~

You end up falling asleep on top of Dean on the loveseat. When you wake up you find that he has wrapped a blanket around you, and that everyone had left except for Sam and Dean.

“Hey, what happened to everyone?” You stretch and wipe the sleep from your eyes.

“Everyone who doesn’t live here left, and your parents and brother went to bed so that they could get up early for shopping tomorrow.”

“Sounds about right,” you yawn.

“I was going to carry you up to bed, but I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye,” Dean says as he rubs your legs that are still on top of him.

“I’m glad you stayed. Come on let’s grab your leftovers so you can get going.” You stand up and head to the kitchen. Pulling out the doggie bags from the fridge that you made for them earlier you notice that someone had packed up a paper plate with every kind of pie on it. You pull it out as well. “I assume that this is for you too?”

“Ya, while you were asleep I asked your mom if we could had some pie too, she seemed really happy to give me some, saying something about how it's better for her waistline to get it out of the house.” Dean grins.

“That sounds like my mom alright. So you will pick me up tomorrow?”

“Of course, when?”

“How about for lunch? No one will be home yet and we can go out and grab some food, maybe make it a date?” You ask hopefully.

“Sounds like a date to me.” Dean smiles and his eyes crinkle. “Thanks for inviting us over (y/n) I had a really good time.”

“Of course, I didn't want you and your brother to spend the holiday alone with prepackaged food.” You walk them both to the door. “Thanks for coming, both of you.”

Sam reaches down to give you a brief hug. “Thank you for having us, you have a lovely family. I'm sure that I will see you again soon.”

“Of course Sam.” He grabs all of the leftovers and heads to the Impala.

Dean scoops you up for a bear hug. “Thank you (y/n), this was the best Thanksgiving that we've had in a long time.” He scents your neck. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. I will be here at noon to pick you up.”

You inhale the scent of him “It can’t come soon enough.” You kiss his cheek and unwrap yourself from the bear hug as he lets you down. “Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight (y/n).”

~~~~~

You make your way upstairs to go to bed. When you get to your room you notice that your brother has left the first Supernatural book on your bed. Maybe I’ll just read one chapter before going to bed. You don’t end up going to sleep until you finished the book.

Sam and Dean that you know (or were at least getting to know) Do sound pretty similar to the Sam and Dean in the book. The music, the car, the description of their looks. It was really eerie. You know that you needed to talk to Dean about it when you saw him. You added it to your ever growing list of questions that you needed answers too.

~~~~~

Dean is there to pick you up at noon. You hear the rumble of the Impala before you can see him turn down your street. By the time he pulls into your driveway you are already outside waiting for him. “How did you know I was here?” Dean asks as you slide into the passenger seat.

“I heard your car, she’s not really quiet you know.”

“She does purr pretty loud. Are you hungry? I know a place that does great burgers around here.”

“I’m starving! Add some beer to those burgers and you got yourself a good plan.”

“You are my kind of girl (y/n).”

“Please Dean, just feed me, I haven't eaten all day!”

“Anything for you sweetheart.”

~~~~~

Dean orders the Elvis burger and you get a spicy southwestern burger to pair with your beers. “Donuts on a burger Dean?”

“Don’t knock it until you try it. Its pure heaven. And they do a great one here. Now your inferior versions, they'll just take one donut, split it right down the middle, but here they use two glazed donuts!”

“Wow that sounds like a heart attack on a plate.”

“Don't worry about it, I'm in great shape from running around all the time, so I can eat whatever I want.”

“As long as you say so.” You wave your hands dismissively. “So tell me about yourself Dean, why don't you have any family to spend Thanksgiving with?”

“Well Sam and I are all that's left. Mom died when I was four and Sammy was six months old. Our dad raised us on the road. Didn't have any aunts, uncles or cousins really. Dad died about 10 years ago now. We had a surrogate father figure, Bobby, but he also passed away a few years ago.” He looked sadder about Bobby than his own parents, his eyes started to glaze over. He must have been close with him. “He taught us that family doesn’t end in blood. But unfortunately over the years most of the people that we get close to like family we've lost. Cas is really all that’s left. He is like a brother to me.”

Your heart broke a little to hear about all the death that he had to deal with. “I’m so sorry for all of your losses.”

“It’s ok, none of them are really all that fresh.” He looks away, and you can tell that he is lying to himself a little bit. You can see that he still feels for everyone that he has lost.

“Still, that’s a lot for someone to deal with.” You grab his hand and squeeze. You didn’t want to dwell on unhappy things. “So let’s move on to happier subjects. How did you meet Cas, did you always know what he was?”

“Um well that's kind of a long story, but suffice to say he pulled me out of a bad situation years back, he was always honest about what he was, but it took me a little bit to believe him.”

“Wow, so is he like your guardian angel?”

“Um... I guess so. He’s always been there for me, and has saved my ass more times then I would like to count.”

“I’m glad he has been there for you. I would like to meet him again sometime, and hopefully not freak out.”

“Ya, I know it's all a little much to take in.” Dean’s eyebrows raise and he leans back in his seat.

You lean in towards him and put your elbows on the table and gesture with your hands. “No kidding! I have so many questions now about what is really out there! If angels are real are demons real? What about other supernatural creatures? I just started reading the Supernatural books that my brother was telling me about. I finished the first one last night, and I have to say that Sam and Dean sounds a lot like you.”

Dean looks pretty shocked. He rubs his face with his hand and leans in. “Woah! Ok there is so much to cover in all of that, but yes demons are real, and a bunch of other things too. We can go over all of it if you want.”

“I do, but this book, so many things in it sound eerily similar to you and Sam. Like the physical descriptions made me think of you right away. And the whole ‘driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole’ thing. And your car! I mean your Baby is just like the Impala in the book! And the timing of your mother’s death and their mom’s death…”

Dean rubs the back of his neck and stares at the table. “Well, those books are kind of our life, all of that stuff actually happened to us. We were totally freaked out by the books at first, but they aren’t super popular and they don’t have our last name in them at all. Most people never put two and two together.”

“So how did this Carver Edlund get your story in the first place?”

“Oh well um, it’s kind of a long complicated story but he was a prophet and he just wrote what he saw in his visions. We went to find him after we found out about the books. He wrote about five years of our life, but only three were officially published. You can still find the last two years worth online if you know where to look.”

“Wow, so are they like, 100% accurate? Or is it mostly fiction?”

“No, unfortunately they are 99% accurate. I would kind of prefer if you didn’t read them.”

“Dean, I’m not sure if I can stop now that I know that they are your story. I kind of want to know everything about you. You are my omega, now that I have found you I won’t be able to have anyone else.”

He looked very embarrassed and uncomfortable, “Ya, I understand. You can read them, but be forewarned, I'm like full frontal in those books. I kind of got around, and I have pretended to be an alpha for most of my life. So, um please don’t judge me.”

“I won’t judge Dean, I want to know about your past just so that I can know you better, but I don’t care about your sexual history as long as you are clean now, and I know we haven’t done anything to make our relationship official or anything, but I would like it if you didn’t see other people.”

“I’m clean, and I don’t think I could see other people, since I met you, everyone else just smells so wrong.” He scrunches his nose like he just smelled something terrible. “You are my alpha, anyone else just wouldn’t do.”

You smile and grab his hand from across the table. “I’ll always be yours Dean. If you want to make things fair I can tell you everything you want to know about me.” You then spent the next few hours eating and drinking while telling Dean everything about yourself: family, growing up, all your past relationships, your life in Boston and your job. You knew that you were going to find out everything about him by reading the Supernatural books, so you wanted your omega to know everything about you, even if it felt like you were dominating the conversation.

“Let me take you to my place,” Dean said as he finished his beer. “It might be a little overwhelming, it's not a traditional house.”

“Ok……” You had no idea what to expect.

“I think it might be best to just rip off the band-aid and show you what my life is like.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a tour of the bunker. Lots of Buffy references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to all my fellow Americans!
> 
> Thanks to [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo) for helping me out!
> 
> I will try to post Chapter 8 next week, but I still have not written it as I am having problems with the smut (but chapters 9, 10 & 11 are written).

When Dean pulls up to what just looks like a small hill and turns into an underground garage, you are a little confused. “Do you live in a bunker? Like in Doomsday Preppers?”

“What’s Doomsday Preppers?”

“It's a show on Nat Geo where people prepare for the apocalypse and a lot of them have underground bunkers.”

“I don’t know what their bunkers are like, but this one is pretty intense. And I wouldn’t worry too much about the apocalypse, we kind of stopped it from happening.”

“Wait what?!?!?!?!?” Your jaw drops. What the fuck?!?!

“Just read the books, and the unpublished ones. But spoiler alert, Sam and I stopped the apocalypse.”

If anyone else had said that you would think that they were joking but you kind of had a feeling that he wasn’t. “Dean, I’m trying not to freak out here and you’re really not helping!”

“Sorry (y/n), I know the life of a hunter is not a normal life. I just want you to know what you are getting yourself into before we make any life altering decisions. I will give you as long as you like to come to terms with all of this. I want you (y/n) I really do, but I don’t have the best track record with long term relationships. Most hunters don’t.” You could see the pain in his eyes, and sense his unease. You scooch over to wrap yourself around him in the driver seat.

“Dean, I want you more then I’ve wanted anything in my whole life. I know that this is all new to me, but if being a hunter is anything like being a slayer, then I will be more then happy to be a part of your scoobie gang.”

“Well there are some differences, there isn’t only one hunter, there are a lot of us out there. And we don’t have super strength, or a Watcher. And vampires aren’t killed by a stake to the heart. But there are kind of more similarities than I would like to admit.” He pulls you in closer.

“Well I can work with that. From here on out I am just going to assume that everything is like Buffy, unless proven otherwise.” And I am going to read those books ASAP, I can’t be in the dark anymore.

“That's not a bad idea actually.” You can feel him relax.

“Why don’t you take me for the grand tour?”

~~~~~

The bunker was overwhelming. It was larger than anything you would have imagined. And it was definitely tricked out for the apocalypse. The tour ended in Dean’s room, because you were so emotionally and physically exhausted from everything you just ended up face planting in his bed. It smelled like Dean, like home, and you immediately felt better.

“It’s memory foam, it remembers me!”

“I can smell that” you say as you kick off your shoes.

“You look like you are ready for a nap.”

“Mmmm yes.” You pat the spot next to you on the bed, “come join me Dean.”

“Well I wasn’t aware we were going to jump into bed together so quickly.” He chuckled as he wrapped himself around you as the big spoon.

“Mmmm, my omega. So warm…” You were out cold in no time.

~~~~~

You awoke sometime later to the realization that Dean is talking to someone in the room.

“.... I think she is just a little overwhelmed, it’s a lot to take in you know?”

“But so far the only supernatural thing that she has really seen has been Cas?”

“Ya, but she has been super accepting of everything I have been telling her. She seemed pretty familiar with the supernatural as far as works of popular fiction goes, so it wasn’t a crazy leap for at least some of it to be real. She said she wants to be part of our scoobie gang!”

“Like Buffy?”

“Ya, just like Buffy. I think she would be good at doing research, she seems to like books just as much as you. You should have seen the way her face lit up I showed her the library.”

“That's great Dean. Do you think we should get her up for some dinner?” You wanted to pretend to be asleep a little longer but at that moment your stomach decided to rumble.

“I think that’s a yes, (y/n) wake up, we're going to have dinner,” Dean says in your ear as he squeezes you tight.

“Mmmmm fooooood,” you mumble.

“I think we’ve sold her on food Sammy, why don’t you go to the kitchen and get things started and we will meet you there.” Sam leaves the room as you turn slightly to look at Dean who is propped up on one arm looking down at you. “Did you have a good nap?”

“I don’t think I have ever slept so well in my entire life” you smile up at him.

“Maybe I will just have to keep you in my bed then.” He leans down closer to you.

“I might be ok with that.”

“Next time it might not be so tame either,” he smirks, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I might be ok with that too.” You whisper and you could almost feel the static in the air as he leans all the way in and kisses you. You throw your arms around him and pull him in closer, letting one hand run through his hair. It feels electric, and it lights up your entire body, but he pulls away before it can get too intense.

“Wow, we have to stop there or I won’t be able to” he says, already looking thoroughly debauched, you have messed up his hair a little bit, his lips look swollen and a darker shade of pink then they were moments ago. His eyes are almost black his pupils are dilated so much, and you can see them sparkle with desire. He looks like he doesn’t want to stop, but you know it's for the best. You don’t want to claim him until you know about all the craziness that is his life as a hunter.

“Ya, ok” You groan as you give him a chaste peck on the cheek, even though you want to go in for another kiss. “Let's see what Sam is making for dinner.” If a girl could ever get a case of blue balls, you had it, you had never wanted anything more than you wanted Dean in your entire life.

~~~~~

You both get up and walk to the kitchen to find Sam making grilled cheese and tomato soup. “Looks good Sammy.”

“I put extra grease on your sandwich jerk. (Y/n) I can make a salad to go with this if you would like.” Sam says as he finishes grilling the last sandwich.

“No need, this will be perfect for me.” You go over to Sam and bring three plates of sandwiches to the table, while Dean starts pouring the soup into separate bowls. Sam grabs utensils and napkins and joins you at the table. Dean is just a few steps behind him with the soup.

“So how are you taking everything (y/n)?” Sam asks, “I know it can be a lot to take in.”

“Ya, I still can’t get over how everything that goes bump in the night is real, and don’t even get me started on the biblical stuff, that is really throwing me for a loop.” You sigh as you dip your sandwich into the soup. “But I just want to get to know you guys, and I would love to be part of the scooby gang, but only in the doing research and holding down the fort kind of way. I have no desire to fight monsters in real life, but I really do enjoy reading and doing research, so I would be more then happy to help that way.”

Dean smiles at you. “I wouldn’t want to send you out there, it gets dangerous in the field. We could always use an extra set of eyes to help with research.”

“Ya, well right now I feel like I am way behind the curve in knowing what is real and what is just made up in Hollywood and in novels. Like just in pop culture it seems like there are different rules for how things can behave and what kills them. Like in Buffy and True Blood vampires can't go out in the sun, but apparently they can in Twilight. I just need to know the rules of how everything actually works.”

Dean takes a huge bite of his sandwich, still holding it up to his face as he looks over it. “Ugh Twilight really?” He scowls at you with his mouth full, while Sam just laughs as he chews.

“I haven't read it, or seen it, but I have heard that the vampires in it are sparkly and can go out in the sun.” You continue to eat your tomato soup soaked grill cheese.

“The world is nothing like Twilight. But vampires really can go out in the sun by the way.” Dean starts on his soup now that he has devoured his sandwich.

“Great! So it’s not safe to go out in the day now either!” You want to hit your head on the table.

“Not all vamps are bad, I had a friend Benny that was actually a good guy.”

“What happened to him?” You were almost afraid to ask.

“He’s in Purgatory, it's where all the monsters go when they die.”

“Purgatory. So um, heaven and hell? are they real too?”

“Yes.” Dean slurped at his soup.

“Huh, so um I think I might just read the books to kind of get a handle on everything. Maybe they’ll slowly ease me into it. If they’re anything like the first one they’ll do a good job at explaining how things work for someone who doesn't understand the mechanics of the supernatural world.”

“That's not a bad idea. We have the entire series in the library, and once you finish those I can show you where to find the unpublished ones online.” Sam offered.

“I think I would like that.” After dinner found you in Dean’s bed lying next to him with a pile of books beside you. You read three more of them before deciding to call it a night and fall asleep next to Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Pure smut and no plot. If its not your thing just skip it, you wont miss anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo) who is still recovering from her amazing time at PittCon.
> 
> And thanks to [oriona](http://oriona75.tumblr.com/) for also betaing this chapter!
> 
> I had a really rough time with this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!

You slowly wake up to find Dean curled around you. The comfort of it is almost overwhelming. You feel like you could stay in bed like that all day. You start to stretch a little bit. You can feel Dean’s morning wood press up against your ass, so you wiggle your ass, push back against it. As you do, you hear Dean moan.

“Good morning,” you purr at him.

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” he moans and tightens his grip on you, “If you keep doin’ that, I’m not sure we’re gonna stop.”

“What if I don’t want to stop?”

Dean moans in your ear “Don’t tease me, I can’t handle it.”

“I’m not teasing, I want you Dean.” You turn your head to kiss him, while you continue to grind up against him. He grabs your hips and pulls you in tighter. You can smell the muskiness of his arousal coming off of him, and it only turns you on more. He has a very masculine scent; his leather, applewood, motor oil and home scents seem more amplified. “Dean” you growl, “I need you.”

“I got you sweetheart,” Dean says between kisses. He slipped one hand over your underwear and underneath the hem of the shirt he'd let you borrow. Dean was similarly clad in a black t-shirt (that hugged his muscles much better on him than you) and black boxer briefs.

“Take off your shirt,” you order him.

“Yes ma’am,” he gives a little mock salute as he obeys.

“Don’t call me ma’am, call me alpha if you are going to address me.” You hated when people called you ma’am, it made you feel old.

“Yes alpha” he wags his eyebrows at you.

“Take off your underwear” He complies quickly. You grab onto an expanse of his freckled skin.

“Well this doesn't seem fair. Let me undress you alpha.” Dean nibbles at your ear.

You shiver with anticipation. “Don’t talk about it, just do it.” You pull him in for a passionate kiss.

He happily slides his hands up under the shirt stopping at your breasts to play with your nipples. He slowly lifts it over your head, only breaking off the kiss to get the shirt off. Then he hooks his thumbs into your panties and pulls them down while kissing a line down your stomach. When he reaches your apex you moan as he continues kissing you. “Mmmm, you are even more beautiful than I imagined sweetheart.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself.” He playfully swats your ass. “Ok, ok you are hot as fuck!”

“That’s more like it alpha”

You sit up onto your elbows to get a better look at him. “So you are just going to be smart with me?”

“Well I’ve never played the submissive omega before. I’ve always been the mouthy alpha.” He wags his eyebrows at you.

“Well then, you need to get your mouth back on me omega.” At that he starts kissing your thighs and teasing you. When he finally starts sucking on your clit you feel like if he waited any longer you would have smacked him. “Mmmm, ya, just like that.” You moan and throw your head back.

“Mmmmhmmmm” He hums without letting go. As he continues sucking, he brings up a finger to massage your entrance. “Fuck you’re wet!” He slowly pushes his finger inside of you. “And tight! Christ I want to be inside this tight little pussy.”

“Then fuck me Dean”

He seems confused but hopeful. “You would let me top?” He asks as he slowly works his finger in and out of you. 

As a female alpha you felt like you had the best of both worlds, you had all the ‘normal’ female anatomy, and a few little (or not so little) ‘extras’ that you could ‘pull out’ when you wanted too. How else were your expected to impregnate your omega? But you didn’t have to whip anything extra out if you didn’t want too, so it never got in the way. You felt like you won the genetic lottery.

“Of course, I kinda prefer it.”

“Fuck you are perfect.I prefer to top than to bottom... unless I’m in heat.”

“Mmm, I’m glad our weird alpha/omega kinks work out.” He slipped another finger inside of you. While one finger felt good, two felt amazing. He had long thick fingers and he knew how to use them. 

“Thank god we found each other then!” You gasped as he continues to move his fingers inside of you. 

Dean latches back onto your clit and moans what you think might have been “Thank Chuck” in agreement. He sucks and licks with newfound excitement. 

“Mmmm Dean don’t stop!”Humming in acknowledgement he continues his glorious ministrations on your bundle of nerves. His fingers start moving inside of you in a come hither motion massaging your g spot. He knows that he hit it when your back arches off of the bed. “Oh god DEAN! Don’t stop! I’m sooo cccccclose!” You begin to stutter as you feel your impending orgasm. Dean continues what he is doing but puts more power behind his motions until all you are doing is screaming nonsense. 

He kisses his way up your body and held you close as you come down from your omega induced high. “How are you feeling sweetheart?”

“Like I could fly!” He laughs at you “Fuck me Dean!”

He growls a little as he adjusts slightly. You grab onto his rock hard length and help line him up as he pushes himself into your soft heat. Dean was much larger than any omega should be down there (but then again he was the largest omega that you had ever met in general, so it made sense that he would be larger everywhere), but it would be considered on the small side for an alpha. You were more then happy with it. It would have even been large for even a beta. You both groan as he bottoms out. “Fuck you feel so good!”

“Mmmmm, soooo big Dean! I feel so full!” You wrap your legs around him to pull him in closer as he starts thrusting harder into you, whimpering into his neck.

“Ya alpha? You like that?”

“Mmm I love it. Harder!” He complies with your request. You moan into his chest and then find one of his nipples and then latch on with your mouth and suck. You grab onto his ass and make him thrust even faster into you.

“Fuck (y/n)! You gotta stop that or I’m gonna to cum!”

“You're not going to cum until I say you can.” Dean moans at your command, “Do you understand me?”

“Yes alpha!” He half screams, half grunts. He seems to be losing all control of himself, getting lost in you.

“And you don’t get to cum until you make me cum again. Is that clear?” You grab onto him to pull him closer to you. He is hot and sweaty on top of you, and god it’s a turn on. It makes him smell even more intoxicating, bringing out his muskiness. You can feel yourself getting drunk off of his scent and you never want to be sober again.

“Yes alpha!” He all but jumps off of you and you sigh at the disappointment of the loss of him on top of you and inside of you while manhandles you with more strength than any omega should have into presenting for him. You love how powerful he is, but you are the alpha, you should be in control.

“Woah, what are you doing?” You know most alphas would never be caught dead in this position with their face in the pillows and their ass in the air. But as Dean slides back into you and begins playing with your clit, you don’t care because it just feels that good.

“Helping things along sweetheart.” 

“Ugh, Dean fuck me harder! Right there, just like that!”

He growls as he pounds into you, “Uuunnnnnnn, (y/n) please tell me you are close, I can’t last much longer!”

“So close, just a little harder!”

“Fuck, I can’t or I’ll cum!”

“Then cum but don’t stop!” He thrusts harder into you, you can feel the swell then his release filling you up which pushes you over the edge too, you come undone screaming his name Your legs are like jello, they give out and you collapse onto the bed, Dean on top of you. 

“Fuck that was hot.” Dean breathes into your ear.

“I know, I can feel your sweat all over me.” You smirk at him.

He swats playfully at your ass. “You like it and you know it.” He kisses you sweetly. 

“I do, but now we both need a shower.”

He lifts himself off of you, and picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. “Well let me take you there and scrub you down.”

“That sounds like a great idea, but only if I can return the favor.”

“Of course sweetheart.”

You end up going for another round in the shower with your legs wrapped around Dean while he holds you against the wall. All in all it seemed like the best way to start your day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to re-meet the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo).
> 
> I'm so glad that I had this already written, as life is getting crazy busy, Chapter 10 should be up next week but at this point I am unsure about chapter 11 - its getting kind of long.

Over the next few days you spend as much time with Dean as possible, and devour as many of the Supernatural books as you can. You learn all about ghosts, wendigos, shapeshifters, demons, reapers, and tulpas. You learn that Sam had power, but when you asked him about it he said that he no longer had visions. You learn that they didn’t have the best home life growing up, how obsessed their father was with finding their mother’s killer, and what lengths that he would go to for revenge. You learned how Dean would do anything for his family.

You also spent time learning all the freckles on Dean’s body, drawing connect the dots with your fingers. You learned how if you kissed that spot behind his ear, even while fully clothed in the library, there was no turning back. You learned that he was a generous lover, and made sure to never leave you unsatisfied.

But most of all you learned how perfect Dean was for you and that you never wanted to leave his side. Unfortunately, your life was in Boston and not Kansas. You had to go back to work, your apartment, your friends.

You tried to break the news as gently as possible. “Dean,” you gazed into his eyes while you were laying in bed together. “I have to go back to Boston. I have to be at work in a few days.”

He wrapped his arms around you. “I know, I was just trying to ignore that you have to leave.”

“If I could work from home, I wouldn’t bother going back, but I have a client meeting that I actually have to be there for.” You pout and he kisses it away.

“It’s ok sweetheart, will you be back next month for the holidays?”

“I wasn’t planning on it originally, but I think I might be able to be convinced.”

“Convinced huh?” He smirks at you mischievously. “What would a guy have to do to convince you?”

“Hmmm, maybe bribe me with sexual favors?” You run your hand down to his perfect ass and squeeze.

“If you come back for the holidays I promise to spend every waking moment that we are alone worshiping your body.” He returns the favor and squeezes your butt.

“Sold, I’ll be back for sure”

“So when are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.” You sigh. 

“Can I take you to the airport.” His hand rubs your back in slow circles.

“Ya that would be great! But I do have to spend some more time with my family before I leave. I am grabbing lunch with them today.”

“I can drop you off if you want.”

“That would be great.”

~~~~~

Dean drove you to the restaurant you were going to meet your family at for lunch. As you were getting out of the car you saw your mom. “Is that Dean?” she asked as you still had one foot in the car.

“Ya mom.”

“Have him come in and have lunch with us!”

“Um ok” You turn towards Dean and bend over to stick your head back in the car. “Would you like to come in for lunch with us?”

“Sure, just let me pull Baby around and park I’ll be right in.” You stand up and shut the door, as he starts to pulls away from the curb.

“He’s not coming?” Your mom looks disappointed.

“He is, he’s just pulling the car around, he can’t park here mom.” You roll your eyes at her.

“Oh good. Let's go get a table then.” She turns to go into the restaurant and gets a table for four. The hostess seats you and your brother and Dean joins you. You scooch into the booth so that Dean can sit next to you. Your legs are touching and he puts a hand on your thigh.

“So Dean, our (y/n) sure has been spending a lot of time with you while she has been home. Have you had any luck finding her an omega?”

“Yea, I think I might have found her a good prospect.” Dean smiles down and you and you grab onto his hand under the table as he squeezes your thigh. 

Your mom looks excited, “Oh really?! Tell me all about him! Where did you meet him? How many times have you seen him? What does he do for a living?” If you didn’t cut your mom off soon, you would never get a word in edgewise. 

“Well he is really tall and handsome. He smells fantastic. We met at the grocery store and I’ve seen him a bunch of times. He works in the family business and lives with his alpha brother.” You thought to keep it as true as possible. Since Thanksgiving you hadn’t spoken to Dean about telling your family that he was an omega. He had spent his whole life pretending that he was an alpha and you didn’t want to give away his secret if he didn’t want too, but you also didn’t want to hide the fact that you were seeing him. You looked at Dean and tried to get across a silent communication that it was ok to tell your family if he was ok with it.

“A tall omega? I’m sure you two will make quite a couple! When can we meet him?”

“Um, well…” You bite your lip as you stare up at Dean and grip tightly onto his hand.

“It’s me. I’m actually an omega.” You thought you would be able to hear a pin drop as your mother’s jaw dropped.

“Indeed” Your brother nods his head, “Makes sense why my sister was spending so much time with you.” Luckily at that moment the waitress interrupted to get your orders.

After the waitress leaves your mother finally seems to regain some of her wits “But I thought that you were an alpha!”

“Most people do, (y/n) was the first person to ever sniff me out and know that I was an omega when I first met her. She could smell me through all of my blockers, suppressants and soaps.”

“So how long have you two been an item?” Your mom asks looking between the both of you.

“Um, I don’t know, but we did meet in the grocery store before Thanksgiving, and we have kind of been inseparable since then.” You weren’t sure how to define your relationship with Dean yet, the two of you hadn’t really had any conversation about it beside the one before you started sleeping together that you didn’t want anyone else touching him. You knew you were true mates, but you hadn’t mated yet. It felt kind of silly to be calling him your “boyfriend” but you guessed that at this stage it was probably the best option. 

“Why didn’t you tell us at Thanksgiving?”

“It was too new! And I didn’t want the entire family giving him a hard time. I wanted to get to know him first.”

“No wonder you two were flirting up a storm. So Dean” Your mom says turning her full attention onto him, “tell me about yourself.”

He smiles at you and brings your clenched hands above the table. “I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and your daughter.” What a charmer. 

“That’s not what I meant, but aren’t you cute.”

“I think I’m adorable.”

“Where did you go to school? What is your degree in? What do you do for a living? Do you plan on being a stay at home omega?”

“Whoa mom! Lets not get ahead of ourselves here! This is exactly why we didn’t say anything at Thanksgiving!” You hadn’t even talked to Dean about his plan for the future so much yet and you had barely talked about pups, and here your mom was assuming that you were going to have them and that Dean was going to stay home and take care of them.

“Well you aren’t getting any younger (y/n) and it looks like Dean is even older than you. You really need to figure all of these things out. So Dean will you be moving to Boston, or will my daughter be moving here?”

“MOM” You shout gathering the attention of the entire restaurant. “Stop this now! I have only know Dean for a week, mom, ONE WEEK. Lay off, we will figure everything out in our own time.”

“In my time if you smelled your mate, you would have already been mated to him in a week’s time. You kids these days.”

You growl at your mom “He is my true mate, and we will do things in our own time. Its OUR life mom, not yours.” Dean squeeze your hand in support.

“Mrs. (y/l/n),” Dean said in a much calmer voice than you could have managed yourself, “We aren’t really your traditional alpha and omega. I mean look at us. Most would assume that I was the alpha and your daughter was the omega. So right now we are just trying to get to know each other and then we will figure everything out from there.” Dean stroked the back of your hand with his thumb as he radiated calm and comfort, you could tell that he was trying to calm you down from being so worked up.

The waitress with the perfect timing brings by you drinks and it helps to defuse the situation. 

“But to answer some of your questions,” Dean continued after the waitress left. “I am older then your daughter, I’m 37. I never went to college because I just started working in the family business. My brother and I are the only ones left in our family, our parents passed away years ago.”

You could see that your mother’s heart broke for Dean as she remembered the recent loss of her own parents. “Oh Dean, I am sorry for your loss. How old were you when you lost your parents?” 

“I was four when my mom died, and I was 27 when my dad died.”

“So you were just raised by your father then? Did he ever remarry to give you an additional parent?” 

“Nope, and he never really got over my mother’s death. It left a big hole in his life, so I had to step up and raise my little brother. He was only six months old when our mother died so he has no memories of her.”

“So you have lots of experience with kids then?”

“Ya, I changed all of his diapers, cooked for him, and made sure he had enough to eat. I think I did a pretty good job with him. He’s super smart and he got a full ride to go to Stanford.” 

“He seemed like a lovely alpha at Thanksgiving.”

“He really is.” Dean smiled and you smile back at him as the tension that was brought on by the earlier topic of conversation melts away. You think Dean was winning your mother over by showing his caring and nurturing side. He might not look like an omega, but he had always put his family first and you knew that your mother would like that. You weren’t sure how you were going to keep what the real family business was from your family, but for now everything seemed like it was going to be ok.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave Kansas, but you and Dean need to work some things out first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut ahead, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Work has been crazy lately, Chapter 11 should be out next week, but at this point I'm still unsure about Chapter 12 as my writing has really slowed down as of late. So any good motivation/inspiration that you can send my way would be great!
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr at [dr-dean](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com/)

As Dean drove you to the airport your head was spinning. You didn’t want to leave him and you felt like there would be a hug Dean sized hole in your heart without by your side. You hadn’t gotten around to having a conversation about where you stood as a couple and you knew that it needed to happen before you left Kansas. It was just like you to leave things off until the last possible moment. “Dean,” look over at him and sigh “I think we need to talk before I leave.”

He reaches over and turns the music down. “What do you want to talk about sweetheart?”

You take a deep breath, “Us. Where we stand with each other, and what are we going to do while I am gone.” 

“Well you are only going to be gone a little less than a month so it won't be too bad. But I would like to talk to you everyday. Sammy even mentioned that we could video chat on skype?” Dean looked hopeful.

“Ya I would like that very much. I can call you when I get out of work every day.”

“That would be perfect” 

“But what are we Dean? We aren’t mates, but are we in a relationship? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?”

He put up his hand like he was going to stop you, “Hey, no chick-flick moments.”

“No really Dean, I would feel better if we defined what this is between us before I leave.”

“Um, ya.” He seemed to think about it for a moment. “You and me,” he gestures between you, “We have something special here, and I like where this is going. I never thought that with my life that I would be able to have someone. I hope that one day we will be mates, but I really need you to know what you are getting into with me before it happens. I know that you have some idea, but you haven't really seen it yet. But ya, as I said before, I won’t be seeing anyone else while you are gone. You are my alpha. It feels kind of weird to be almost forty and to have a girlfriend, but ya, I think that's where we are right now.”

“So I can call you my boyfriend when I talk about you?” You wag your eyebrows at him.

“Ya. Though I still just think of little teenagers when I think of that term.”

“It's ok, I’m still pretty little. And most people tend to think I am way younger then I actually am. I still get carded almost every time I by alcohol!”

“Well, those Hello Kitty shirts that you like to wear don’t really help your case for people thinking that you are a real full grown adult!” He smirks and his eyes crinkle.

You smack his arm. “You love it. You get to feel like you are a big strong man, taking care of your little girl.” You pout at him.

“You may be an alpha, but you know I like that I can pick you up and toss you around.” He winks at you.

“I know, I’ve learned just how strong you are. You are way stronger then any omega that I have ever met. Its really hot.”

Dean laughs “I’m glad you like it. Most people don’t like their omegas so butch.”

“Mmmmmm, I prefer it. I’m too little to not have a big, strong, omega by my side.” You could start to smell the arousal from both of you fill up the car. “Dean,” you practically moan.

“(Y/n), do we have time to pull over for a quickie before we get to the airport, or will you miss your flight?” He adjusts himself in his pants and you can see the bulge of his cock already looking hard without you even touching him.

You need him so badly one last time before you will be gone for awhile, you just need to feel close to him. “Fuck, pull over now! We can spare five minutes.”

Dean pulls the car over to the side of the road, luckily it's a backcountry road with out a lot of traffic. You can feel yourself getting wetter as he puts the car in park. He scoots over into the center of the bucket seat and pulls you in with one hand as he unbuttons his pants with the other. Your lips find his as you work your pants and underwear down to your knees and then pull one leg out completely so that you can straddle him. He takes out his dick and it's already so hard it is bouncing up to hit his stomach. You lift up slightly leaning your head on his shoulder as he lines up the head of his cock with your dripping wet pussy and pushes into you. “Ugggggggghhhhhhhh” You and Dean moan in unison as he seals your lips with his. It's a cramped space, but you are holding onto each other so tightly it's not like you need much room. Your back hits the radio and changes the station to something that’s all static, but you are so caught up in the feel of Dean that you don’t even notice.

“Fuck you are wet!” Dean says, “Fuuuck! You feel so tight!” You can almost feel that his desperation to be close to you matches your own. 

“You feel so big inside me! I love how you feel inside me Dean!” You moan as your clit rubs up against his slightly exposed stomach as he continues thrusting into you. “Faster Dean!” You say in between having your tongue in his mouth and his in yours.

“Yes alpha!” He speeds up his powerful thrusts and holds on to your hips harder. You want him so desperately one last time before you leave that you can feel yourself getting close. 

“Deeeeeean” You moan into his gorgeous mouth.

“(Y/n)!” He moans before latching his mouth onto your neck and sucking hard.

“MMMMMmmmmm, harder Dean! We have to be quick!”

“MMmhmp” He mumbles into your neck as he pounds into you harder by using his hands on your hips to pull you together and help match his thrusts. You feel yourself getting closer to reaching your climax.

“Deeeannnn, I’m so close” Even in the November cold you can feel your entire body heating up.

“Please, come with me alpha, I’m almost there” He begs.

“Yeeeesssss” You shut your eyes and scream, throwing your head forward onto his shoulder. You can feel him pulsing inside you as he fills you with his seed.

The windows in the car have all fogged up and you both sit there panting until Dean reaches forward and pulls some napkins out of the glove box. “I think that was quick enough, we should be good on time.” He hand you the napkins and kisses you surprisingly gently for the quick rough sex that you just had. “You might want to wear a scarf for the next week, I kind of left a big mark on your neck.”

You get off of him and Dean makes a disappointed sound as he is no longer inside of you and you echo it as you miss the loss of his heat inside you. You use the napkins to clean up the mess before pulling your pants up and looking in the mirror. “I thought I was supposed to be the one biting you!” You laugh, it was a deep purple hickey and it looked like it would stick around for more then a week.

Dean tucks himself back into his pants, wipes a spot clear of the fog on the windshield, and starts driving towards the airport again. “Sorry, I’m not sorry?” He smirks, “I wanted to make sure that you would remember me in Boston.”

You lean over and put a hand on his leg, “There is no way I could forget you Dean. I will be lucky if I will be able to get any work done I will be day dreaming of you so much.”

“Really?” He looks a little unsure of himself.

“Really Dean. That and I will be devouring the rest of the books.”

“MMhumph”

“Dean, you have no idea how much I am going to miss you. I, um, I stole one of your dirty shirts so I would have something that would smell like you in Boston.” You confess.

He laughs “Now I don’t feel so bad about stealing one of yours. Plus I wasn’t planning on changing my sheets until your scent had faded from them.”

“If that wasn’t super cute, I would tell you how gross that is!” 

He reaches out and grabs your hand. “Look at us, we are just a couple of big saps.”

“Yes we are.” You just smile and hold his hand the rest of the way to the airport.

Dean parks the car so he can go in with you to have a couple of extra minutes while you check in. While waiting in line you realize that you don’t have any pictures of him so you whip out your cell phone to take some. When he notices what you are doing he smiles and then makes some faces.

“I call this one my blue steel.” He sticks out his bottom lip a little bit and does his best Zoolander impression. You laugh as you snap some pictures.

“Oh my god Dean! That was great!” He grabs your phone from you and switches it to selfie mode and pulls you in to get some pictures.

“Smile sweetheart!” You smile and look up and stare at him as he snaps away.

“Thanks Dean, I will text you all the pictures of us together when I get to the gate.”

“You better. I don’t have any pictures of you either!” He whips out his phone and begins snapping some of you. “We should have taken some pictures in Baby on the way here.”

You blush bright red “Deean!!”

He laughs “I didn’t mean then! But I would mind having some pictures of you like that to help give me some, um, material, to look at while you are gone.

You smack his arm. “Well you won't have to wait long, I will be back soon.”

“I can’t wait.”

He kisses you like that famous picture of a sailor kissing a nurse when he returned to New York from WWII before you go through security.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading the Supernatural Books on your own might not be such a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo) for helping me out! I don't know what I would do without you! This story wouldn't be anywhere near as good.
> 
> Posting a little early this week to hopefully make up for the fact that next week will most likely be late. I have slowed down with my writing as I have been busy with a bunch of other things. I still plan on finishing this, but I have a lot going on in my life until the end of September so the updates for the next two months might be coming out a little slower, I might be doing a chapter every other week instead of every week. 
> 
> [Find me on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dr-dean)

Back in Boston your life feels kind of empty without Dean. Nothing there (beside the shirt that you stole) smells like him. Nothing has memories attached to him. Even though you haven’t known him for very long, you miss him deeply. 

You put his shirt on a pillow so that you can hug it tight while you are sleeping. It helps a little bit in tricking your unconscious mind that your mate is not so far away.

You talk to him every day when you get out of work. And you even skype with him most days. You keep reading the books, and when you finish all of the published ones you break down crying and end up calling Dean at one it the morning.

“Dean!” You sob into the phone.

“Sweetheart! What’s wrong?” He sounded worried.

“Can we skype? I need to see you.”

“Of course, let me grab everything.” You hear him moving things around over the phone and then you hear an incoming call from skype on your laptop.

You click to accept it and hang up your phone. “Dean!”

He looks worried, you normally don’t call him this late. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He repeats. 

You hold up your copy of No Rest for the Wicked. Dean runs his hand over his face in resignation. “Is it true Dean? Did you really go to hell?” You were freaking out and you needed Dean to calm you down.

“Ok, I don’t think we should be having this conversation over skype.”

“Then what the hell do you propose we do?” You went from sad to livid in three seconds flat, you needed to have this conversation now.

Dean looks up and says “I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here.” You hear the sound of flapping wings over skype. “Hey Cas, I need you to take me to (y/n) in Boston” And then Dean is gone from skype and a moment later Dean and Cas are in your bedroom. You squeak as Dean grabs your computer off your lap and shuts it to put on the nightstand. “Thanks Cas, I kind of need a private moment with (y/n) here.”

“Of course Dean.” As quickly as he had appeared Cas was gone again.

Dean sits in your bed with his back against the headboard and gathers you up into you arms. You breathe in the scent of him, and just having him around seems to calm you.

“I missed you.” You hiccup into his chest.

He rubs slow circles in your back and kisses the top of your head. “I missed you too.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that Cas could teleport people along with himself?”

“Because I don’t like doing it. Its really jarring and I’m not going to be able to poop for a week now. But I couldn’t watch you cry like that and not be able to be here and hold you.” You weren’t sure if you should laugh at Dean’s comment about pooping or cry even harder now that he reminded you why he was here. You had gotten so distracted by his sudden appearance, and you were extremely happy just to see him again that you had almost forgotten why you were so upset in the first place.

You buried your nose into him deeper so that you would be enveloped in his scent, and to be reminded that even though in the book he had gone to hell, he was somehow still alive and holding you. “Is it true then? You said that the books were almost all true. Did you really go to hell?”

“Yes it's true. I went to hell. It was not a fun experience and I don’t really like to talk about it if that’s ok with you. I don’t like to relive it. But if you read all of the unpublished books you will find out all about it. But some good came out of it too. That’s how I met Cas, he was the one who actually pulled me out.”

“So when you said that he pulled you out of a bad place, you really weren’t kidding!”

He smiles and shakes his head. “No, I may have oversimplified it though. It’s not really something that most people will believe is true without a lot of backstory.” 

“Ya, I wouldn’t have believed you if you told me back then.” 

“So are you feeling ok now?”

“Much better. Can you stay?”

“Of course Sweetheart, I can have Cas come get me in the morning.”

“No Dean, can you stay longer than that? You're here and it didn’t really seem like you needed to be in Kansas right now. Can you stay with me?” You wanted him to stay with you until you went back to Kansas for the holidays.

“Ya, I’ll just need to give Sammy a call so he doesn’t worry.” He reaches into his pockets. “Fuck, I left my phone at the bunker! I left everything at the bunker.”

“Can we just ask Cas to pick it up for you?”  
“That’s not really fair to him”

“I pray to Cas to come here so that I can ask him a favor for Dean.” You hear the tell tale sound of wings.

“You apparently did not need much time.”

“No Cas, we actually need more time, that’s why I prayed to you. Dean didn’t plan on coming here to stay, so he left everything at the bunker. Would you mind picking up some things for him so that he can stay here longer?”

“Of course. What do you need Dean?”

“Um, are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience you for something so trivial.”

Cas rolls his eyes, “It’s no problem at all Dean. What do you need?”

Dean counts out what he needs on his fingers, “My cell phone, laptop, boots, clean clothes for a week or so, toothbrush, and shower stuff.”

“I will return momentarily.”

“Thanks Cas.” Cas popped out of the room.

“Now was that so bad to ask him?” You mock glare at Dean.

He shrugged his shoulders “I don’t like to bother him with trivial things.”

“But he is your friend, and he seems like he cares about you. Every time you have reached out to him he has come for whatever you needed.”

His shoulders slumped and be rubbed his face with his hand. “Not every time, but yeah, most times. But yeah, he is my best friend. After Sammy he is the closest that I have to family.”

“And family shouldn’t mind doing small favors for each other. I would do the same for you.” You reach out to touch his arm.

He sucked in a breath “Really?” His green eyes looked so hopeful. 

“Yes Dean, I like to think that someday soon we will be family too.” You stare into eachothers eyes and have a tender moment before Castiel popped back in with a duffel bag for Dean.

Cas placed the duffel at the foot of the bed. “Everything should be in here.”

“Thanks so much Cas.” You didn’t know how you would be feeling right now if it wasn’t for Cas being able to just zap anywhere. The fact that he was able to bring Dean to you when you needed him was fantastic. You wanted to be Cas’ friend too, he seemed like he had some uber useful abilities, and you wanted to be friends with Dean’s friends.

“Ya, thanks buddy.”

“It was no problem at all. Will you be wanting me to take you back to the bunker later, or will you be flying back with (y/n).”

“Ugh, I have no idea at this point Cas.”

“We will let you know when we figure it out.”

“Let me know if there is anything else I can do.”

“Actually Cas, maybe sometime this week you can come by for dinner?”

Cas tilts his head to the side a little bit and squints at you. “I don’t need to eat.”

“Right...” Angles don't eat note to self. “But I would like to get to know you better and it would be an opportunity for us to sit down and just hang out and talk.”

“I’ll text you Cas” Dean gunts.

“Ok, I will see you later then.” And Cas fluttered off.

“It’s ok that I invited him over?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

“Good, I just didn’t know when he would be around again, and I would like to get to know him better because he is so important to you.” Dean smiles at you and kisses you. “I just want to be close to you Dean.” You kiss again. “I need to be close to you.” And with that somehow Dean manages to divest you of all your clothes and slides into you. You stare into his eyes as you grab on to him and never want to let him go as you move together with him. You finally feel like the piece of you that had been missing is whole again. And from the look in Dean’s eyes, and how he seems to be just as desperately holding on to you as you are to him, you have a feeling that it might be the same way for Dean as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% fluff. You and Dean have a nice day on the town.
> 
> All the places mentioned are really places in Boston that I have been to and recommend checking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo) for everything that you do! Also thanks to [classy-sassyandsmartassy](http://classy-sassyandsmartassy.tumblr.com/) for betaing this chapter.
> 
> So I lied last week, I was able to get a chapter out this week! But next week might not have an update as again, I'm busy and [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo) is making me write smut again for the next chapter and I seem to really struggle writing smut, but at least now I have the mechanics all figured out.
> 
> In good news chapter 20something is all written. Sometimes I really like to get ahead of myself.

You wake up feeling warm for the first time since you came back to Boston. Dean has his limbs all wrapped around you. You sigh happily as you bury your head a little deeper into him trying to inhale his scent as much as possible. Your tiny city apartment had felt so wrong because it didn’t smell like home: like Dean. 

You were thankful that your little freak out last night was on a Friday, that way you were able to really enjoy Dean for the weekend before you had to go back to work on Monday. You had missed him so much that you didn’t want to leave his side any time soon.

You laid awake just enjoying being with Dean again until your arm started to go numb and you decide to stretch it. Your movement wakes Dean up as he rubs his eyes with the palm of his hand. “Mornin’ sweetheart.”

“Mornin’ Dean” You move to kiss him, morning breath be damned.

Dean kisses you back. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Well originally the plan was to read more of the Supernatural books and possibly do a little bit of holiday shopping.”

“You were going to go to the mall?”

“No Dean, I avoid malls like the plague this time of year. I was going to shop the old fashioned way, you know, online.” You wag your eyebrows at him.

“So really what I’m hearing is the plan is to stay in bed all day.”

“Yup, pretty much. We could go out for breakfast if you want. The Friendly Toast is pretty good and not a far walk. I don’t really have much food here.” With only yourself to worry about, you didn’t really keep a well stocked fridge or pantry. You might have some cereal, but you knew Dean would probably want ‘real’ food.

Dean’s stomach rumbles and you both smile, “Food actually sounds pretty good right now.”

“Let’s get going then,” You say as you throw off the quilt and get out of bed. “This place is pretty popular and gets really busy.”

~~~~~~

“Mmmmm that was really good, a cheeseburger with an egg on it was the perfect breakfast.” Dean rubs his tummy with a huge grin on his face as you walk back to your apartment.

You laugh at Dean, as soon as you pointed that option out to him on the menu, you knew he was going to order it, how could he pass up on the chance to eat one of his favorite foods for breakfast? “I knew that you would like it. So what would you like to do today? Have you ever done the tourist stuff in Boston?”

He shook his head, “Nah, every time I was here I was working on a case.”

“If you want to see the sights, I’m a pretty good tour guide, and every American should do the Freedom Trail if they are here at least once.” The Freedom Trial was your go to Boston experience to take people on when they come in from out of town, so you knew all the highlights, and the best places to get food.

“Freedom Trail?”

“It's a lot of important historical sites that are all within walking distance for the American Revolution or prior. Plus it will take us to the Italian section of town and there is this great bakery with the best cannolis.” You knew the way to sell Dean was to sell the food.

Dean looked at you out of the corner of his eye, “Do they have pie?”

“Their ricotta pie is world famous.” You knew that it would clinch the decision for him.

“Lead the way.”

~~~~~~

“There are a lot of old cemeteries here.” Dean had his hands in his pockets to keep warm. One of his hands also happened to be holding on tightly to yours. Dean practically radiated heat so you were staying as close to him as you could. To stay warm you kept telling yourself, and just because you liked to.

“Ya I thought you might like that because you spend so much time in them. These are some of the oldest in the country. There is even someone here who came over on the Mayflower!” You always liked those random bits of trivia.

“No shit?! Sammy would eat this shit up!” 

“When he comes to visit I would be more then happy to take him.” You really liked the idea of having him come to visit. Maybe Dean could stay even longer with you in Boston. You walk over to a grave, dragging Dean along with you and point. “Here, this is Mary Chilton, she was the first woman to step off the Mayflower.” Dean takes out his cell phone and snaps a picture to send to Sam of the tombstone, and then snaps a couple of selfies of the two of you huddled together. 

“I wonder how many of these people ended up as ghosts?”

“No idea, I have a feeling that there are more ghosts in Salem with the witch trials. But there are a bunch of ghost tours around here, some of them might actually have some truth to them.” You wink at Dean.

“Ya, I think we can skip those for now. Plus you are the only tour guide of Boston I need.” He smiles at you, wrapping his arms around you as he picks you up for a quick kiss.

~~~~~~

After doing a good chunk of the Freedom Trail you head to Mike’s Pastry. Dean looks like he is in heaven when he walks thru the door staring at all the goodies they have behind their massive counter. He practically drags you up to it by your hand that he had been holding during the whole tour. 

“What can I get you?” Someone behind the counter asks.

Dean doesn’t look like he is paying attention to anyone so you take over “We’ll take a slice of the ricotta pie, apple pie, chocolate chip cannoli, limoncello cannoli, Napoleon, chocolate covered cream puff and some rainbow cookies.” Dean still hasn’t finished ogling the food when you are handed your order and pay for it. “Dean, lets go. If you want we can grab a table and eat some right now.” You tap him on the shoulder and wave the white box in front of his face.

That seems to snap him out of his trance, “What’s in the box??” 

“A whole bunch of goodies, you would know if you paid attention.” You wink at him.

“There better be pie!”

You roll your eyes at him, “Only two types Dean.”

“Mmmmmmm” He starts making pornographic noises just thinking about the food.

“On second thought, there is no way I’m letting you eat this in public. I’m taking you back to my apartment.” There was no way that you could handle him making noises like that where you wouldn’t be able to jump him. “If you want some real food to go with this we can pick up some pizza from a place around the corner too.”

Deans eyes sparkle with happiness. “You’re Awesome. Let's get that pizza and go back to your place for the rest of the day.”

“That sounds like a great plan Dean.” You had some ideas about eating some of the deserts off of him later on, but you knew that you would need some real food to sustain you for all the fun activities that you had planed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put that food to good use. First half is smut, second half is fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take so long to get this out guys! I have been pretty busy, and I really struggled with writing the first half of this chapter. But good news, I already have a good start on the next chapter so it hopefully should not take as long to get out!
> 
> Again thanks to my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo). She helps me out so much! Especially with the smutty parts (that she FORCES me to write!).
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr at [dr-dean](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com/) please follow me!

“Stop moaning like that, it's pornographic!” You playfully slap at Dean’s shoulder not really wanting him to stop. The two of you had already polished off the pizza and now Dean was eating a slice of pie. You were so happy that you brought him home to eat the pie with the noises he was making and the pheromones that he was giving off. You were afraid someone might have jumped him if you stayed at the bakery to eat.

“Oh no sweetheart, you have to try this! It's so good I think that I might cum in my pants!” He picked up a fork full of pie and brought it to your mouth. You tried to open your mouth to tell him that you had other ideas about where he could cum, but he shoved the pie in your mouth before you could say anything.

“Deeeeeeoon! Mmph mph goonmph.” You were trying to talk with your mouth full, you didn’t think that he would be able to understand anything but it was worth a shot. 

Somehow he did understand you. “I know right? It's orgasmic it's so good!” Dean similes at you and his happiness radiates off of him. Your whole apartment smells like happy omega. If all it took to get your apartment to smell like this was a little pie, then you would be sure to have some in your place at all times. The smell was intoxicating, and you knew that you could get addicted to it. 

When you swallowed your bite you winked at him. “Well I know how we could make this food more orgasmic.” 

“Oh?” He looked very intrigued and waged his eyebrows at you. “I hope it involves actual orgasms!” 

“Oh, it will. Take your shirt off.” In his over eagerness, he ripped his shirt off so fast he almost fell off the chair. You took a cannoli out of the box and dotted some of the filling on one of his nipples before slowly licking it off while you stared into his green eyes and he looked back at you. The happy omega smells were quickly being augmented to also include horny omega. You could see that his pants were looking at little tighter too.

“I like the way you think!” Dean was practically vibrating with want and desire. He reached over and pulled your shirt off, and then your bra. He pulled you onto his lap and grabs the cannoli that you used on him to mimic your earlier actions. As he licks the filling from your nipple, you grind into him feeling his hardness beneath you. You reach down between the two of you to undo his jeans button and zipper as well as your own. There was too many clothes between you and you wanted them gone. Dean lifted up his hips to allow you to remove his jeans and boxer briefs, which you only lowered to his knees in your impatience. You kicked off your soaking wet panties and jeans all the way so that you can continue straddling him on the chair relishing the feeling of his hard cock trapped between your bodies.

You take some more of the cannoli filling and put it on the scent points on his neck, just where you would like to give him a mating bite. And you licked it slowly off of him before sucking a hickey onto his neck.

“Fuck, alpha! That feels so good!” Dean moaned as he rolled his hips up into you. You rub up against each other like teenagers. You were dripping wet and you could feel the beads of precum leaking out of his rock hard cock. It doesn’t take too much “dry” humping for him to actually slide right into you. 

“Fuck!! Ugggggggggghh.” You moan into his neck as he enters you. You’re too short to have your feet on the floor to be able to lift yourself up and pound into him, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind. His big strong hands are on your hips and ass, almost completely covering them, and he easily manhandles you into moving in a hard and fast rhythm with him. You knew it wasn’t very “alpha” of you, but it was so hot that your omega could push you around physically and make you do what he wanted, strong omegas were always your weak spot, you couldn’t imagine anything hotter. Your clit rubs up against him with each thrust.

His lips find yours as you both panted heavily. “I don’t think that I can last too long sweetheart.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m so close I can taste it. Just a little harder Dean!” He obeys your command and you scream out as you cum. You rest your head on his shoulder and a few moments later you can feel him cuming inside of you.

“That was definitely the most orgasmic pie I’ve ever had!” Dean smirks down at you.

You smile back up at him. “No, I was really more a fan of the cannolis myself.”

He burst out laughing as he picks you up and carries you to the bathroom for a shower. “I’m really starting to see the appeal of the food here in Boston.”

~~~~~~

When you are both finished with the shower and getting dressed you tell Dean, “We should really invite Cas over tomorrow for lunch or dinner.”

Dean smiles and pulls out his phone. “Sure thing I’ll text him and see what works for him.”

“What kind of food does he like?” You knew that he didn’t need to eat, but who doesn’t love food?

Dean rubs the back of his neck with his hand. “Well he doesn’t really eat food, but when he did he liked burgers.”

“You had a burger today for breakfast!” You knew that Dean liked burgers, but no one needs to eat them two days in a row! You wanted Dean to be able to have some more local Boston food. “Do you think that he would like lobster rolls?”

Dean looks hungry all over again. “I think that would be perfect.”

“If he’s free for lunch then ask him to meet us at the Neptune Oyster, it’s much easier to get into early.”

~~~~~~

By the time you got to the Neptune Oyster, Cas had already gotten a table. He was sitting there with his trench coat wrapped around him, and his hands in his lap. He was looking around nervously, but seemed to calm down when he spotted you and Dean. You slid into the red bench seat with Dean right behind you. “Hey Cas it’s nice to see you again!” You beamed up at him.

“You as well (y/n).” He nodded at you. “I am looking forward to getting to know Dean’s mate.”

You and Dean both blushed “Well, we aren’t mated yet.” Dean informed him while rubbing the back of his neck. You knew it was a topic that made him uncomfortable. 

“I’m sure it will be just a matter of time before the two of you make it “official.”” He used finger quotes around the word and it made you smile. “But you both already smell like mates, and I have no doubts that you are true mates.” Both you and Dean go wide eyed, you knew it deep down that you were, but you had never talked about it, and to have someone else mention it made your heart beat faster, let alone an angel. “Don’t fool yourselves. Only a true mate would have been able to sniff you out with all the suppressants and scent blockers that you use Dean. I’m actually kind of surprised that you don’t already have a mating mark on your neck. (Y/n) must be showing a lot of restraint not to bite you.”

“I didn’t think that true mates were a real thing.” You whispered quietly under your breath.

“They are very real (y/n), they just happen to be rare, and rarer still for you to have found each other so late. Typically when you have a true mate you find them when you are in your low twenties. But I think that with Dean needing to be able to risk his life to save the world, that you didn’t find each other until he was out of danger. As I’m sure that it would have been hard to do what was necessary with a mate around.”

You didn’t want to think about all the different ways that Dean had put his life on the line over the years. You knew that you wouldn’t want him to take unnecessary risks with his life, but you also knew that Dean was a strong willed person and wouldn’t react well to you trying to hold him back if he felt like it was something that needed to be done. Luckily, you were blissfully spared having to come up with a response to Cas by your waiter coming up to the table to take your order. All three of you order the lobster roll without even looking at the menu, as it was the entire point of you coming here in the first place.

Once the waiter left, Cas continued going on about being mates. “I do think that the two of you are very well suited for each other, besides being true mates. Dean is the most “alpha”,” again with the finger quotes, “omega I know, and (y/n) you look almost like the textbook definition of an omega. I think that you balance each other out, you are the yin to his yang if you will.”

You could feel how uncomfortable Dean was beside you so you tried to gently steer the conversation in a different direction. “I’m really happy that you are so supportive Cas. It means a lot, and I know that you are like family to Dean so I hope that we can be like family too.”

Cas smiles at you with a big toothy grin. “I would like that very much.”

Apparently it wasn’t enough of a different direction for Dean. He cleared his throat, “So now that we got all the chickflix stuff out of the way. Are you and Sam working any cases?”

Cas shook his head, “Nothing that requires any immediate attention. We have no need for you to come back to the bunker before the holidays. You should stay with (y/n). It is doing you good to be with her. I have never seen you be able to sleep so soundly as when you are with her.”

Dean slammed his hand down on the table other patrons looked over so he leaned in towards Cas and whisper yelled so that other people nearby wouldn’t hear. “Are you watching us sleep Cas! How many times do I have to tell you how creepy that is!” You didn’t want to really think about what it meant that they have apparently already had this conversation before. Was Cas a weird stalker type?

“I don’t watch over you all night like I used too, I just check in on you from time to time, to see how you are doing.” Cas said as if it were the most normal thing to do.

“Cas, please don’t perv out on us. When I am with (y/n) I don’t want you watching us in secret!” You nodded your head in agreement with Dean.

Cas blushes, knowing that he has done something wrong. “I will respect your wishes, Dean.”

Luckily for Cas the waiter comes with your food and you all dig in. Dean ends up eating both his roll and Cas’ as he only takes a bite to try it, although Cas did say that it was very enjoyable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some serious hunting convos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to TorCon in October! Let me know if you will be there!

 Talking with Cas had got you thinking about Dean risking his life hunting all the time. You didn’t want him to quit completely, just maybe cut back on the field work. You didn’t know how he could do that, but you knew that you needed to come up with something. In some of the books it had mentioned that when they gave out fake cards it would have a number on it that Bobby would answer to make the boys seem like they were legit. You knew that Bobby wasn’t around anymore, but someone had to have taken that job over. You weren’t sure how to bring it up, but maybe if you kept reading the Supernatural books it would come up and you could talk to Dean about it.

You knew that Dean would be resistant to the idea, but you had to give it a shot. You weren’t sure if you could handle him risking his life anymore. Every time you read about him getting hurt in the books it broke your heart. You went to work trying to read as many of the books as you could.

Dean had fallen into a great routine with you in Boston. You worked, and Dean would do whatever he pleased, but you would always come home to a home cooked meal and an apartment that smelled like happy omega. After dinner you would both curl up on the couch together to watch a movie, usually an action one or a classic Clint Eastwood. You loved his old spaghetti westerns (especially _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_ ) and found out that Dean liked them just as much, if not more than you did. You confided in him that a young Clint Eastwood was your first celebrity crush, and he laughed and told you how he always wanted to be Clint Eastwood growing up. Some nights you would fall asleep on top of Dean on the couch, but you would always wake up with him curled around you in bed the next morning. You really didn’t want anything to ever change.

You caught a break when you read the 14th unpublished book _Sex and Violence_. The monster (a siren) also pretends to be FBI and calls Bobby to confirm that Dean and Sam are in fact FBI too. You put down your e-reader and looked over at Dean who was sitting next to you in bed. “Does anybody answer calls now?”

Dean looked confused. “What? Who’s not answering your calls?”

“No Dean, that’s not what I meant. I meant like what Bobby used to do.” You waved your e-reader at him. “I’m sure someone needs to answer calls for other hunters to help cover their asses, and to help out with research and stuff. I’m sure that you guys have the best hunter library around, after all isn’t that what the Men of Letter’s did, collect information?”

“Well when Bobby died Garth took over for a while. After he wolfed out on us we haven’t really had anybody.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Maybe you should do it. You seem to know everyone, you have access to a ton of information. It would be a great service to the hunters.”

He frowned and shrugged, “I never thought about it.”

“Just think about it. I could help you. I don’t think that I would be great in the field, but I think that maybe you and I could make a good hunter support team.”

Dean just stared at you. “You want to get into hunting?”

“I want to be a part of your life Dean, and hunting is a huge part of who you are. I don’t think I have the required skills necessary to go out in the field, but I think we could make a really badass research and support team. We could find hunts and let people know about them. We could kind of be like the central office of all the hunters. We might be able to do some real good, and be able to help more people. Just think about how much more effective everyone would be if we pooled our resources. Hunters wouldn’t have to drive all over the country for cases anymore. We could divide up the country so people could stay closer to home. Maybe be able to even settle down and have somewhat normal lives.”

“You’ve really thought about it haven’t you?”

“A little bit.” You shrugged, you didn’t want him to know how much you really had thought over all of it.

Dean looked at you with concern, “You know that hunting is not a paying job? It’s not really a good career move to switch into, doesn’t look to good on a resume.”

You rolled your eyes at him. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into. “Dean, I can do my job anywhere. I was thinking about looking for a job that I could do 100% from home. Its pretty common to telecommute in the programming world. I could make money working from home, and be available to help out when needed. So, no, I wouldn’t be quitting my day job, just changing my extracurricular activities a bit.”

“You would do that for me?” He raised his eyebrows and look genuinely surprised.

“I would do anything for you Dean. I know that we haven’t known each other for very long, but I know I want to mate you and I want to be with you. As fantastic as having you here in Boston has been, I don’t think that you would be happy quitting hunting and living the life of a house omega, or finding some normal job in the city.”

“So you are just going to upend your life for me?” It wasn’t seeming to sink in for him how much you would do for him.

You reached over grabbing his hand and kissed it. “Dean, the minute I smelled you I knew I had to have you and that I would do whatever it took to keep you.”

Dean breathed out heavily “It’s just a lot to take in, you know?”

“Ya I know. You don’t have to make any decisions now. Just please think about it.” You implored him.

“I want it too you know.” Dean whispered. The declaration causing your heart to swell, you hadn’t really had too many BIG relationship conversations, and you knew that Dean wasn’t really comfortable expressing his feelings. You wrapped your arms around him, and he looked into your eyes. “I want you. I can’t have anyone else. You are it for me. But hunting, hunting is a huge part of me. I’m not sure if I can drag you into this. You deserve so much better than me, than this life. Hunting is dangerous work and I don’t want to have to worry about you.”

You wagged your eyebrows at him. “Isn’t that what I’m supposed to say? That I’m a big strong alpha and that I need to protect my little omega?”

Dean snorted and manhandled you on top of him almost just to prove a point. “Mmmhhhmmmm, except you’re a tiny little alpha and I’m the big strong omega. I’ve always been the one looking out for others and that's not going to change now. I know that you probably don’t like the idea of me risking my life all the time, but if I won’t then who will?”

“Other hunters, ones we can help to do a better job. Imagine how much more work others could get done in the field if they didn't have to search for cases all the time, or do a ton of research to figure out what the monster of the week is. They could just roll up to town, take care of business and be on their way.”

Dean stiffened underneath you, his face hardening into a scowl. His eyes were boring holes into you.  “You want me to quit hunting don’t you?”

You soften on top of him and bring your hand up to caress his cheek. You knew that as much as you would love for him to quit hunting that it would never happen, it was too ingrained into who he was as a person. You soften your voice, and try to convey to him that you would never ask that of him. “No, I want to never have to spend lonely nights worried about if you are going to be coming home or not. But I could never ask you to give up hunting completely.”

“I can’t do that sweetheart. I need to be out there making a difference.”

“And you still will! Just in a slightly different capacity. Don’t worry about it right now. Sleep on it. Talk to Sam and Cas about it. I’m not asking you to make a promise to me tonight, I just want to think about how we’re going to make this work between us.”

“So if I don’t quit hunting we’re over?”

“No Dean, I couldn’t leave you over that. Even though I’m a small alpha I still have the urge to wrap you up and keep you safe from the world. You are _MY_ omega Dean, and that will never change. Now that I have you, I could never let you go. I need to figure out how to keep you here, like this. Wrapped up in my arms and in my bed every night. You have no idea how happy I have been with you here with me. I _need_ this Dean, I _need_ you. I need to figure out how to make this permanent, not just a vacation between hunts for you.”

Dean kissed you, softly, sweetly. “Ya I have been happy here too, but you’re right, we can’t live like this forever, and I can’t leave Kansas, Sammy and the bunker.”

You nod your head. “I know, that’s why I'm putting in applications and resumes tomorrow. Getting a head start on the new job hunt.”

Again you seem to have surprised Dean. “Wait, you were serious about that? You are really going to upend your entire life for me?”

“Dean are you kidding me? My mother would be thrilled! My family is in Kansas, I grew up there, I still have friends there. It’s no trouble at all for me to pack up here and move back with you.” All of a sudden you felt shy, maybe he didn’t want you to move in with him, you had never talked about it before. “But only if you want me to.”

“Are you kidding me!?!?” Dean squeezed you tightly. “Of course I want it. I won’t let you live anywhere in Kansas but in the bunker you know, and that might be a little wired. It's not really a place to have house guests that aren’t hunters. It might freak them out.”

“That’s fine, we will just always be going over to other people’s places then.”

“That sounds like a plan to me. So when can I move you in with me?” Dean asked excitedly.

“As soon as I find a new job that lets me telecommute 100% of the time. I know some headhunters and I was planning on giving them a call in the morning. They can help do most of the work of finding a new job for me.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fly back to Kansas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my amazing beta Wevegotworktodo.
> 
> This is a short chapter is 100% fluff.

Dean was fidgeting next to you. He couldn’t stop moving his legs, they were bouncing up and down so fast they were practically vibrating. “Dean, it's going to be fine.”

He stared at you with a horrified expression. “You can’t say that. We weren't meant to fly in a giant metal tube.”

“If it’s going to bother you that much we can still have Castiel take you home.” You had already had this discussion multiple times, and Dean kept insisting that he would be fine, but you knew from reading the books that he was afraid to fly. You had wanted Cas to take him, but he was firm that he wanted to travel with you. 

“No, I can do this. I want to be able to poop next week thankyouverymuch.” That seemed to be the only real argument that he had against angel travel. 

You sighed and hung your head in defeat, once Dean made his mind up about something there was no way to get through to him. “Do you want to have a drink to calm down?”

“That would be great, but its 6am, who is going to be serving alcohol this early?”

“Me.” You pulled out your purse, reached in and pulled out a mini bottle of whiskey.

“What! You brought alcohol?” Dean’s mouth hung open for just a moment. “I thought you couldn’t bring liquids on planes?”

“You can if it’s under 3 oz and properly labeled, which this is. I knew that you might need some liquid courage so I stopped by the liquor store on the way home from work the other day and picked a few up.” You knew that Dean would need something to help him take the edge off so that he wouldn’t stink the plane up with fear.

“I love you!” Dean blurted out. It was the first time that he had ever said it, and you weren’t sure if it was the relief that he wouldn't have to face this sober, or if he really meant it. You hoped that he really meant it, but you didn’t want to push him if he didn’t. 

You wanted to say I love you too, but you weren’t sure if he would take that well. “I know.” You smiled back at him.

He rubbed his face with his hand. “Oh god, and you just Han Soloed me. I am such a chick.”

You grabbed his hand off his face and made him look at you. “Dean Winchester, I love you so much it hurts. But I wasn’t sure if you were just blurting that out in the heat of the moment, or if you really meant it.”

For the first time since you arrived at the airport Dean stilled as he grabbed your hand. “(Y/n), I really do love you. You're MY alpha, how could I not love you?”

You beamed up at him. “My omega, I will always love you.” You caressed his cheek with your free hand and he leaned down to kiss you. “Well now that we got that amazing chick flick moment out of the way would you like a drink? I could go find ice if you would like?” You waive the little bottle at him.

“Nah I’ll just drink it straight up.” He smiled at you and already seemed calmer than he did just a few minutes before.

~~~~~

When you got on the plane and started to taxi, Dean started fidgeting again. So you took off your scarf, grabbed his head and pulled him down into the crook of your neck for him to scent you. You took long, deep, calming breaths to try to subconsciously get him to match your breathing as well. At first he was gulping for air like a drowning man, but soon he was matching your slow breaths and felt like putty in your arms. You rubbed his back in slow steady circles. Softly singing Metallica's Nothing Else Matters into his ear, you can feel Dean drift off to sleep.

~~~~~

“What the hell? How did you do that?” Dean groggily asked when he woke up to the plane landing in Kansas.

You scratch playfully behind his ears. “It was nothing, having a few drinks in you didn’t hurt, and I know that you didn’t sleep well last night. If it wasn’t for all of your nervous energy you would have crashed all on your own. I just helped take your nerves away.”

He slowly sits up and stretches. “I’ve never had anyone be able to calm me down so fast before.”

“Dean, you were wound tighter than a drum. I knew as soon as you breathed just a little bit you would crash. And it worked out, I got to nap a little bit too.” You mimick his stretching, before standing up in your seat. One positive thing about being so short is that you could stand up in planes and not be hunched over, even when you weren’t in the aisle.

“But you used your scent to calm me. That should only work if we were mated.”

“I would like to be mated.” You whispered, you hadn't really talked about it yet, but you knew that you wanted to sink your teeth into him and claim him as yours.

“Me too sweetheart, but that is beside the point. Being able to use your scent like that shouldn't work...”

Cutting Dean off “...Unless we are true mates. We really can’t deny it Dean. Cas says so and he’s…”

“Ya, ya I think that we can trust Cas on this one. Fuck.” Dean rubs at his face. “I just never thought that I would find a mate, let alone a true mate, you know?”

“Ya Dean, I do. I always thought that I wasn’t alpha enough to be able to find a nice omega. Let alone anyone as hot, as sweet, or as kind as you.” You playfully booped him on the nose. 

Dean blushed bright red. Luckily he was saved by it being your turn to disembark the plane. “Come on. Let’s get our stuff and I will give Sammy a call so he can come to pick us up. Hopefully he hasn’t done anything to Baby while I was gone.”

“I’m sure Sam has better sense than to mess with her.” You grab Dean’s hand as you exit the plane and head towards the baggage claim.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Sam. “Ya you better be right… Heya Sammy, we just landed....Ok see you in a bit.”

“You ready for the holidays with my family Dean?”

“I survived Thanksgiving just fine, I’m sure it will be a piece of cake.” Dean smiled at you and bent down for a quick kiss. “Plus you will be there, so there is no place that I would rather be.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays with the Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry that this took so long to post! There are so many reasons for this! 1) I have been busy/out of town/celebrating holidays (TorCon was great btw! I got to meet so many awesome fanfic writers and fans, and get hugs from all the boys!) 2) I signed up for a bunch of writing challenges on tumblr (btw you can find me on [tumblr here!](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com)) so I spent time writing those and 3) this chapter gave me issues.
> 
> So shameless plug: I am hosting an ABO writing challenge on tumblr and there is still time to sign up! [Check it out!](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com/post/153694800449/abo-birthday-challenge)
> 
> As I do not celebrate Christmas I made this chapter as holiday neutral as possible. But if Christmas is your thing, you can totally imagine that.
> 
> And thanks to my beta [classy-sassyandsmartassy](http://classy-sassyandsmartassy.tumblr.com/) !

The holidays at your family’s house wasn't an overly big affair, but you still had some decorations up and did a big meal.  Food was always important to your family, and it was something that Dean loved about you. He knew that he would never go hungry with your family around. Dean and Sam both came over at the insistence of your mother, but they were also happy to spend it with your family instead of alone at the bunker. You felt good knowing that you could provide a real home for your omega, not just where you lived, but also with your family for holidays and special occasions. You knew how important family was to Dean, and you felt terrible that his had shrunk down to such a small size, but you were happy to make your family his as well. Luckily your mom felt the same way and was more then happy to ‘adopt’ Dean and Sam and include them in your family gatherings.

Unfortunately, your family from out of town didn’t come in to visit, but you still had your immediate family and the Winchesters. The six of you sat down to a feast that was more than enough food for at least twelve people. But Dean was happy to help by eating more than his fair share and complementing all the food.

Your brother, remembering how much Dean liked the pies at Thanksgiving made an apple pie for dessert. You broke out the ice cream to go with it and you thought Dean was full, but he somehow managed to eat three whole pieces of pie a la mode.

When packing up the leftovers from dinner, you were able to pack up a few meals for Dean and Sam to take home. They didn’t get home cooking too often and it overjoyed your mother to see how grateful they were at being able to take some of the wonderful food home.

When it was time to exchange gifts everyone gathered on the couch, loveseat and chairs in the living room. You handed a small package wrapped in the comic section of the newspaper over to Sam first.

“Here you go Sam, I saw this in a little shop in Boston and I thought that you would like it.” Sam opened it to reveal a fitbit. “I know how much that you like to be active and stay in shape.” You winked at Sam.

He pulls you in for a moose hug. “Thanks (y/n) I really like it. I have actually really wanted one for awhile and never got around to getting it.” He takes it out of the box and starts to charge it immediately. “Hopefully by the end of the night it will have enough juice that I will be able to use it!”

Dean laughs at him. “You’re such a health nut Sammy!”

“Well I just don’t want to die from a heart attack at 40 like you will with your eating habits!”

“I eat MAN food, not rabbit food! I’m a warrior I can’t survive on rabbit food!” Dean rebuttals.

Sam just shakes his head and pulls out a gift for you, in hopes of changing the subject. “I hope you like it.”

You unwrap your gift, “Oh, Sam it's perfect, thank you.” Sam had gotten you a book, a history of the supernatural. You started flipping through it immediately.

“I know you have been reading those Supernatural books, and I thought you might like a book on the history of the lore behind some of it.” You were grateful to learn anything you could about what was out there and Sam knew it. He had gotten you the perfect introductory book to the supernatural. You were so happy to have some good information to help you get up to speed with what was really out there. You knew that if you wanted to be able to help the boys on hunts, that you had to learn everything that you could as fast as possible.

After everyone else finishes opening their gifts you give Dean the last gift. “I had a hard time hiding this from you. I hope that you think it was worth it.” It was hard going shopping for Dean while he was living with you. You had to swing by a store on the way home from work so he wouldn’t be suspicious. Luckily your work bag was large enough to hide it in. And while he was in the shower one day you were able to wrap it and add it to the other gifts so he wouldn’t notice.

Dean smiles as he takes the box from you. “I’m sure it is sweetheart.” He unwraps the box and opens it to reveal a bottle of Angel’s Envy Whiskey.

You explain to him, “It’s a little bit nicer than the stuff that you normally drink, but I thought that you may enjoy something smoother than gasoline every once in awhile.”

Dean pulled you in for a hug and a kiss on the top of your head. “Trying to treat me to the finer things in life?”

You squeeze him tight and give him a peck on the cheek. “Nothing but the best for my omega!”

Dean laughs. “I could get used to being your kept omega.”

“Nope,” you laugh, “that’s not an option, I’m going to make you work so that I can be your kept alpha!”

“Well if you keep spoiling me, and I can find a job that pays enough, then maybe I just might let you.”

“Ooooo how progressive of you Dean!”

“Well I hope that you’re progressive.” He released you from the embrace and pulls out a tiny box. “Now I know that this isn’t the typical gift for an alpha, but I saw it and it reminded me of you. And Cas said that he thought it would bring out your eyes.”

“Oh, did he now?”

“Yeah, I had him take me out shopping to find you something. It was like the blind leading the blind. I hope that you like it.” You opened the box to find the most beautiful and delicate necklace. It had gemstones that perfectly matched the color of your eyes. “I know it’s not very alpha looking but I thought it would suit you.”

“I love it Dean!” You take it out of the box and hand him the necklace as you turn away so that he can put it on you. It takes him a moment to get with the program, but once he does he places the necklace around your neck and clasps it together. You touch the necklace and run off to the nearest mirror to take a look. Cas was right, it really did make your eyes pop. It was simple and elegant and you absolutely loved it. You knew that you never wanted to take it off. You ran back to Dean and threw yourself on his lap. “I really do love it, it looks great on me.” You whisper in his ear and kiss him on the cheek.

Dean smiles, his eyes sparkling as he pulls away from you a little bit to get the full picture. “It really does make your eyes pop.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its New Years Eve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so apparently I am getting back into the grove with this series! 
> 
> I still have no idea how I am going to spend NYE, but this sounded like a great way to spend it!
> 
> Thanks as always to my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo)!
> 
> You can follow me on [tumblr!](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me going!

New Years was a small affair. Castiel, Sam, Dean and yourself gathered in the bunker to watch the ball drop on time square in New York City. You had gotten a bottle of champagne but you were all drinking it out of coffee mugs because the bunker didn’t have champagne flutes. You had situated yourself on the couch in between Dean and Cas while Sam was in the chair.

“So any New Year's resolutions guys?”

“I would like to go through the bunker more and see if there is any more useful information hiding here.” Sam said.

“Oh the usual, lose weight, get in shape, make more money, find a nice alpha.” You punch Dean as he said the last one.

“I do not understand why you would want to do any of those things Dean.” Cas says as he tilts his head and squints at Dean in confusion. “You are already in much better shape than most Americans, you don’t actually have a job where you make money and you have already found your true mate, so why would you need a ‘nice alpha’?” He even uses finger quotes to emphasize his point.

Dean laughs as he rolls his eyes. “I’m just joking Cas. Those are always the stereotypical things that people say for New Year's Resolutions.”

“Well I actually have a lot of things that I want to do this year.” You say.

“Oh yeah like what?” Sam asks.

“Well for starters I would like to get a new job so I can move back here to be with Dean more often.”

“Really? I know we live here, but it's not like we don’t spend most of our lives on the road anyways.” Sam says.

“I know that, but you do spend most of your time in one place here. Plus I was born and raised here, my parents would be thrilled that I am moving back home and I still have some friends from high school who have never left.”

“Well you know that I am excited to have you here.” Dean smiles.

“Yeah I do.” You smile back. “And I want to be more of a help to you guys with hunting. Before you interrupt Dean,” you glare at him to keep him quiet. “I know that I wouldn’t be as much help in the field, so I thought that I could stay here and help with research and phone support and the likes.”

“That would actually be great y/n! We could really use someone to man the fort.” Sam said. 

“But I would also like to learn how to shoot a gun and some basic self defence just in case.”

“I can take you down to the range tomorrow and we can hit the mats every day if you like.” Dean offers. “I wouldn’t mind having an extra excuse to wrestle with you.”

“Dean! No sex in the training room! Actually no sex in any of the common rooms! It’s not like we can really air this place out, and I don’t want to constantly smell you two.” Sam groans as he finishes off the last of the champagne. 

“That’s fair Sam.” You tell him.

Sam gets up, “Well I think we need another bottle of champagne. I’m going to go grab one.”

Dean stands up too. “I think I’m going to head to the kitchen with you too Sammy, we could use some more snacks.” You lay down in Dean’s vacated seat as the two brothers head to the kitchen.

You yawn and stretch. “Will you not be staying up until midnight?” Cas asks.

“I don’t think so. Being able to watch the ball drop in Time Square is all I need and we are an hour ahead of them, so I can go to bed an hour early without having to feel bad about missing anything.”

“New Year’s is not a big deal to you then?”

“Nope, it's just another day really. I just get a day off of work and an excuse to drink champagne and kiss cute omegas.”

Cas squints at you this time. Apparently the night is very confusing for him. You wonder how many human New Year’s Eves he’s had. “What does kissing Dean have to do with New Year’s?”

“It's just a silly tradition to kiss someone when the clock strikes midnight.”

“So should I kiss Sam if you are kissing Dean?”

You snort with laughter. “Normally you don’t kiss friends, you kiss someone that you are in a relationship with, or have a crush on, or even a cute stranger sometimes.”

“So I shouldn’t kiss Sam then?” At just that moment the boys come back into the room with drinks and snacks. Sam’s eyes are wide and Dean is laughing.

“Why would you kiss Sam?” Dean asks Cas the obvious question.

“Well, y/n was explaining how it's traditional to kiss someone at midnight on New Year’s Eve, and since she would be kissing you that only left Sam and I without anyone to kiss.” Cas stated. “But then she was trying to correct me that you don’t kiss your friends, unless you have a crush on them, and as I do not have a crush on Sam so I was looking for clarification.”

Dean playfully hits Sam’s shoulder after placing the snacks on the coffee table. “So what do you think Sam, kiss or no kiss?”

Sam shakes his head. “Sorry Cas, but you’re just not my type. If I wanted to kiss someone this year I would be out at a bar trying to pick up chicks.”

“That is fine Sam, I do not have to partake in every human tradition. I am content to just be a part of your celebration tonight. Though I think y/n said that she was going to make it an early night.”

“Going to bed now?” Dean asks as he picks you up so he can sit back down on the couch.

You lay back down on top of Dean. “No, I’ll stay up to watch the ball drop in New York, but I don’t need to stay up until its midnight here.”

“That seems fair, it's not like we got any fireworks or anything.” Dean says. “Hey, maybe next year we should get some!”

You sigh, sometimes Dean was like an overgrown child. “How about we do fireworks for the fourth of July, you know when it's WARM outside? I’m not a fan of freezing my butt off.”

Dean wagged his eyebrows at you. “But I could keep your butt warm!”

You roll your eyes at him. “No you wouldn’t, you would be having too much fun playing with the fireworks.”

“She’s right Dean, if you want to play with fireworks the summer would be better.” Sam backed you up.

“Works for me, then I don’t have to wait as long to blow stuff up!” Dean sounded way too excited.

You pat his arm. “Just please promise me that you won't blow yourself up. I would like you to keep all your fingers please.”

“Sure thing babe, I know that you need me to have them all for other fun activities.” Dean smirked.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Ugh, Dean no flirting with your alpha in front of us, I really don’t want to have to smell that.”

“Not my fault if your brother is hot and turns me on. It’s not like I can control my scent.” You pout.

“I’m not blaming you y/n, I know it's all Dean’s fault.” Sam said. 

“It appears as if the countdown is getting close to midnight on tv.” Cas butts in with a timely change of subject. 

Sam turns up the volume on tv as the countdown reaches 30. “Good call, we can’t miss the countdown. Everyone have champagne?” He picks up the bottle to top himself off. Everyone else holds up their mugs for Sam to pour some more.

You sit up and take a sip as the countdown winds down. 10...9...8 the rest of you join in the count down “7...6...5...4…” You put down your mug so that you have your hands free, Dean does the same. “3…2…” Dean’s hands come up and cup your face bring you towards him as he leans down towards you. “1! Happy New Year!” Dean lips come crashing into yours as you melt into him as Auld Lang Syne plays in the background. You kiss back hungrily. “Take me to bed Dean.” You murmur against his lips.

His hands come down from your face to your butt as he scoops you up in one smooth motion as he continues to devour your lips. “Night boys! Happy New Year!” He waives at them as he carries you off to his bedroom. You spend the rest of the time until midnight wrapped around each other with Dean inside you. 

When Dean looks up and sees that this clock reads 12:01 he kisses you again. “Happy New Year alpha, I love you.”

You kiss him back. “Happy New Year omega, I love you too.” You both fall asleep entwined with each other, very content with how you rung in the New Year together.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your rut hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut. If that's not your thing just read the last 9 lines or so for the important plot bits.
> 
> I'm sorry this has been such a long time coming. I was busy running an [ABO Birthday Challenge](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com/post/157440283499/abo-birthday-challenge-master-list-so-first-i-just) on [my tumblr](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com/) (you should check it out). I have also signed up for a big bang and I'm 9k into writing that (posting will be in the summer! Keep an eye out, or subscribe to me). I will still be posting chapters for this as I finish them, but there might be some time in between. Sorry I'm such a slow writer!
> 
> Thanks as always to my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo) she makes my smut smuttier.

You woke up feeling restless. Dean was asleep next to you and he smelled heavenly, even more so than usual. You stuck your nose where your mating bite would go to scent him. You had always loved how he smelled, but right now you just couldn’t get enough.  _ FUCK! I’m going into rut! _ “Dean,” you nudge him, “Dean wake up.”

“Mmmmmm.” His arm reached out and pulled you in closer to him “Not now sweetheart, you smell too good.” He buried his nose into your hair.

You start to panic. “Dean! I’m going into rut.” You totally forgot that your rut was coming, you had just been so preoccupied with your job hunt. You didn’t have any of your supplies out here and you had no idea how much food was in the bunker. If you didn’t get Dean to see the seriousness of the situation soon you would be in trouble. In a little bit there was going to be no way for you to let him leave your side,- and you need him to go get supplies NOW.

“Well yeah babe, you have been smelling even more divine for the past two days, and you did say that this would be the time that you were due for one.”

You froze, while that was all true, it's not like you had a conversation about it recently. The last time you even mentioned your rut was when you first met him. “You knew?!?!”

You can almost feel him rolling his eyes at you in the dark. “Of course I knew, as soon as I started to smell it I stocked up the fridge and bought some extra toys, just in case. And why do you think I sent Sam off on a hunt yesterday? I didn’t think that you would want him to be around for this.”

“Dean!”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“I love you! So fucking much! Thank you so much for taking care of everything! I just woke up in a panic because it snuck up on me and I wasn’t paying attention.” Panic was still in your voice, but you were starting to calm down knowing that Dean had taken care of everything.

Dean rubbed calming slow circles on your back. “I know babe, you have been working so hard at trying to find a new job lately. I knew that you weren’t noticing the signs so I just took care of everything for you. I didn’t want to sidetrack you from what is obviously your most important task right now.”

Your heart was so full it was almost bursting. Not only did you have an amazing hot omega that fit everyone of your wet dreams, but he loved you and took care of you better than anyone ever had. He noticed things about you that even you were too busy to realize and he acted on things to make sure that you had everything that you needed. That more than anything else was super sexy. Knowing that Dean had your back for everything and would take care of things without being asked. You felt like you had hit the jackpot. You started really rubbing up against Dean and you could feel his hardness rubbing up against you. “Dean,” you moan, “I need you.”

Dean holds you tight up against himself. “I got you sweetheart, don’t worry I’ll take care of you.” Dean divested himself of his black boxer briefs so he was completely naked.  He then took of his t-shirt that you had taken to sleeping in and your underwear as well. You continue to rut against him and he slides right into you without any prep or resistance. He completely covers you with his body and you grab his ass, setting a hard and fast pace. You wrap your legs around him so he can thrust into you even deeper. You need to be as close as you can to him.

As he continues to drive his hard cock into you, your brain starts short circuiting. You couldn’t even think straight. This is your first rut with Dean and he was driving you wild. “Dean! ‘Mega! Fuck me! I need it sooo badly.” He smells even better to you then he did that first time you met him the day before Thanksgiving in the beer aisle of the grocery store. You knew he was your omega then, but that’s nothing to how you feel about him now. It’s not long before you’re just babbling and screaming nonsense. Your orgasim hits you and has you squrting all over Dean before he comes inside you. Once you catch your breath you kiss him. “Fuck we made a mess.”

“Don’t worry about it. I put the plastic mattress protector on the other day, and we won't bother with the sheets until your rut is over, unless they get really bad.” Dean rolls over and drags you onto a dry spot on the bed. “Just go to sleep for now and we will eat and fuck when you wake up.”

You sigh as you snuggle into him. “You take the best care of me.”

Dean snorts. “Someone has too. You’re to busy to take care of yourself.”

“Mmmmm thats why I keep you around.”

He wraps an arm around you. “I thought it was for my personality and dashing good looks.”

“Nope, its because you take care of me and you’re a good lay.”

“Good to know I have some redeeming qualities. Now go to bed, if you don’t you’re going to be even more exhausted in a few days.” He kisses your forehead. 

“Yes Dean.” And you close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

~~~~~

When you wake up Dean feels like a furnace beside you. He is still asleep but he is sweating like a pig and he smells even more divine than he did this morning. You scent him and you can smell the slick and arousal rolling off of him. He’s hard and rutting into you. You wrap a leg around him and he slides into you. You’re halfway to your orgasim before he even wakes up.

“Y/N?” Dean croaks. “Fuck!”

“I would’ve woken you up earlier, but you started this.” You grab onto his ass as you kiss him deeply. “You were the one who was hard and leaking slick and rutting into me. I just lifted up a leg to give you better access.”

He continued to pound into you. “Fuck, I haven’t leaked slick like this since my last heat years ago.”

“Dean, I hate to tell you but I think your suppressants failed. You’re in heat.” You could feel his slick dripping down to where you were grabbing his ass. You moved your hands to his hole and pushed a finger in. He was so wet and tight and warm. “If I wasn’t afraid that I could get you pregnant right now I would be pounding into you.”

Dean moaned at that. “Fuck, yeah, I must be in heat ‘cause that actually sounds like a good idea.”

“If your suppressants failed you could get pregnant Dean. I’m not going to do that to you yet.”

“Yet?” He was thrusting into you even harder now.

“We need to get our lives settled first before having pups. Even if all my instincts are screaming at me to breed you right now.” You were now working two fingers in and out of him, just holding your hand there as he thrust into you and would then push back against your fingers.

“Fuck sweetheart how can you even think logically right now?”

“Well, you _ are  _ doing all the work for me. And for some reason your heat smell is keeping me calm because I feel like I need to take care of you now.” It was true, when you woke up smelling his heat, instead of going crazy you felt calm and in charge. You KNEW he was yours and it was your job to take care of him. 

“Fuck babe, I love you.” You find his prostate with your fingers and rub your fingertips back and forth over it until Dean is a screaming mess. He repays the favor by rubbing at your clit until you are both coming. 

It takes a long time for your breathing to calm down to anything close to normal.  But you both stayed wrapped up in each other for a long time scenting each other and breathing in gulps of  _ mate _ and  _ home _ and  _ sex  _ before drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~

After three days of nonstop fucking with short breaks of eating and sleeping you knew both your rut and his heat were coming to an end. “Dean,” you said as he lazily fucked up into you. “I want to mate you.”

He looked up at you with love in his eyes. “I’m surprised that you haven’t done it sooner sweetheart.”

“I couldn’t do it without asking you ‘Mega.” He held onto your hips as you moved in slow circles. 

He tilted his head off to the side giving you his neck. “Do it Alpha! I want you so badly!”

You leaned down and bit hard. You could taste the blood as you broke the skin. You licked at it as you felt the bond between you grow. You leaned over and presented your neck to him. “Your turn Dean. Bite me.”

He did and as he did  you both reached your climax and you completely collapsed on top of him with his teeth still lodged in you reck. He gently licked at you as you licked at him. “I love you so much.”

“I’m so happy Dean. I always knew that you were mine, now everyone else does too.” You sighed as you get up. “Come on babe, we both need to shower and patch up our necks. Maybe it's time to change the sheets and eat a real meal too.” Dean followed you into the bathroom as you took turns washing each other and patching up your fresh mating bites.

After cleaning up Dean starts laughing.

“What?” You ask.

“Happy Birthday to me.” He sings.

You smack your forehead. “Oh shit, I didn’t even realize what day it was!”

“January 24 sweetheart.”

You smile at him. “Well, at least you will never have any excuse to forget when we mated then.”

“Yeah, but I’m going to expect a birthday and anniversary present on the same day every year.” He wraps his arms around you pulling you towards him.

“I think I can manage.” You say before kissing him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE FLUFF. Good things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually off to Boston on Friday and the plan is to go to the Friendly Toast! I'm looking forward to it. Come check me out and say hi to me on [my tumblr](http://dr-dean.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> As always, thanks as always to my amazing beta [wevegotworktodo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wevegotworktodo/pseuds/wevegotworktodo) she makes everything better.

You run into the library where the boys are researching for some case. “I did it!” You practically throw yourself in Dean’s lap and he wraps his arms around you.

“Did what?” Sam asked

“Got a job here in Kansas!!!” You vibrate with excitement. 

Dean beams. “Awesome! Where?”

“Well the job is actually based out of Manhattan. The company does a lot of work with K-State. But I would only need to be in the office if we have a big client meeting or something, the rest of the time I can work remotely!” 

“We can always go on hunts while you have to be at work.” Sam smiles, it's been a little bit since they have gone out on a hunt.

You nod at him. “It doesn’t sound like that would be all that often. Maybe once a month?”

“Awesome.” Dean smiles, he likes the idea of keeping you around as much as possible. 

“And the timing works out great! I don’t start for 3 weeks and the lease on my apartment in Boston is up at the end of this month! Oh! I have to call my landlord and tell him that I won’t be renewing, he’s been hounding me. So who wants to come with to help me move everything?” Both boys look at each other and slump their shoulders. “Come on, I promise to make home cooked healthy,” you look at Sam, “and yummy,” you look at Dean, “meals for you guys for a month! Plus, I don’t have a ton of things and with both your help and a small U-Haul we could have my place cleared out in no time.”

Dean squeezes you tight. “Well you know I’m in sweetheart. Sammy?”

“Yeah sure,” He sighed. “I can’t let you move all the heavy stuff on your own. And we both know that your alpha is no good at heavy lifting.”

You laugh. “True, but I’m good at holding doors, and buying pizza and beer. And those are very important skills too.”

“Well, I did catch wind of a salt an’ burn on the way to Boston.” Sam says.

“Alright then,” Dean pushes you off his lap so he can stand up himself. “Let's pack up and hit the road in an hour. We can take care of the case and (y/n) can take care of figuring out all the logistics for moving out here.”

~~~~~

You were sitting in a cute little coffee shop that was walking distance from the motel you were staying in with the boys. They were off on the hunt for a ghost and you were ordering a U-Haul online. You were getting kind of bored so you decided to give Cas a call.

“Hey Cas.”

“Hello (y/n)”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. How are you?” Cas wasn’t great at small talk, but he was getting better.

“I’m just sitting in a little coffee shop in Sandusky, Ohio killing time.” You could have gone to Cedar Point, but you needed to take care of calling your landlord and renting a U-Haul. And the idea of going there without having someone to share in your fun didn’t sounds as appealing.   

“Would you like some company?”

“I would love some Cas.” You heard him disconnect the phone and then the bells over the door jingled as he walked in and sat down across from you.

You smile at him. “Thanks for coming. The boys are doing a salt and burn here as we make our way to Boston.”

“Heading back home?” He tilts his head.

“I just got a job in Kansas, so we are going to Boston to collect all my things and move them back to the bunker. Actually, if you aren’t busy we would love the help moving! Extra hands always make the process go much faster.” You figured if he was just dropping in to say high like this he might have some extra time on his hands. You had no idea what he did when he wasn’t with the Winchesters, but without a big case going on you thought he might be able to spare some time to help you out with regular old human things.

Cas squints slightly. “I should be available to help. How long will you need me for?”

“A few days at most?”

Castiel nodded. “I have a few days to spare at the moment.”

You smiled at him. “Perfect Cas! I’m sure the guys will be so happy to see you and know that they will have some help with the heavy lifting! Oh and I haven’t seen you since….” You pull down on your scarf to show off Dean’s mating bite.

Cas smile slowly grows. “It looks like it is healing nicely. You should have a nice scar on there. I am very happy for you both.”

You fix your scarf. It wasn’t like you wanted to hide the bite, but it was winter, and you were cold. “Thanks Cas, we’re very happy too. Only you and Sam know right now. I was going to tell my family after I move everything back to Kansas. That way I won't have to be bombarded with questions of what is going on between us now. They are going to be so happy that we mated and I got a new job and moving back home. It's like a dream come true for my mom.”

“It is understandable. Having family close by seems to be something most humans enjoy. It’s always good to have a support system.”

You sit in the coffee shop for a few hours with Cas, just keeping each other company and sharing a pot of tea with honey that you both enjoyed, before Sam and Dean walk in.

Dean looks surprised. “Cas! What are you doing here buddy?”

“(Y/n) called to catch up and I decided that it was better to do it face to face then over the phone. Plus is appears that you could use my assistance with helping her move.”

Sam smiled, “That would be awesome Cas, we could definitely use the help.”

“How did the case go?” You ask.

“Up in flames. We’re all set to head out, but I vote dinner first.” Dean says. You could always count on him to think with his stomach. 

“Why don’t we head over to that pub we saw yesterday?” You suggest, pubs and bars with food were always popular with the boys. “And we’ve already paid for the room tonight, so let's just hit the road tomorrow morning bright and early and we should be in Boston for dinner.”

Dean’s stomach growls, and Sam laughs. “Well I think that’s one vote yes to your idea. It sounds good to me too.”

You all pile into the Impala and head over to the pub, you get a pitcher of beer and a round of nachos to start. They have a dartboard and pool tables too, so Sam and Dean are able to hustle a little money and make the whole night pretty enjoyable. You and Cas just hold down the table and enjoy watching the boys clean house.

When you all stumble back to the motel later that night, you are so happy to be able to fall asleep in your mate’s arms and be surrounded by his family. Even if Sam starts snoring the minute his head hits the pillow on the other bed, and Cas lays down on the couch, trench coat shoes and all, and glares at the noise that Sam won’t stop making.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for a wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that this update took so long to get out! Life has gotten busy, and I took part in a couple of writing challenges (destiel big bang, and destiel harlequin challenge) if you ship destiel, both of those fics are ABO as well so you should check them out!
> 
> I have also signed up for @spnabobingo so I will be having a bunch or short ABO fics coming out soon.
> 
> I promise that I will finish this fic! There is not to much more to go! I started writing this fic before Season 12 even aired, and I would like to have it done before season 13 starts.
> 
> I love you all for continuing on this journey with me!! I know it has been a long one, but this was the very first fic that I ever wrote, and I'm a slow writer.

It hadn’t taken you long to pack up your apartment and move everything to the bunker. You had taken the empty bedroom next to Dean’s and turned it into your office/extra closet space. You took another empty bedroom and turned it into a TV/living room with your flat screen and your comfy couch. The guys seemed to like having an extra room to hang out in. And Sam liked that he could shut the door when Dean was watching netflix and he wanted to do research in the library. 

When you started your new job, you had to be in the office for a week, so the boys went on a hunt. Dean checked in with you every night, and you felt much better once you were able to have him in your arms again.

Your mother was absolutely thrilled that you had mated Dean and had moved back to Kansas. But you were guilted into coming over for a family meal once a week. Luckily Dean and Sam joined you each time, except the first week as Sam hadn’t come. However, when your mom figured out that he was all alone she practically adopted him as her second son-in-law and he was now just as obligated as Dean to come to all of your family functions.

“So,” Your mom said once you were all sat down to dinner, “Now that you are both officially mated and everything I was hoping that we could have a small wedding.”

“Mom,” You said in a warning tone.

“No need to go crazy as you’re already mated. But, it would be nice to have a little ceremony and reception. I would love to invite the whole family out here.” Your mom always loved to have an excuse to have everyone come visit her.

You rolled your eyes. “Mom, we’re mated, we don’t need to have a wedding.” Legally it didn’t matter if you got married after mating. Matings trumped marriages every time. You could always get a divorce, you can’t undo a mating.

“I don’t know, it might be kinda nice.” Dean shrugs. 

You gape at him. “Every omega dreams about their wedding dear,” Your mom says. “You don’t want to steal that from him do you?”

“If you want a wedding Dean, of course we will do one. I just thought with how non traditional we are that you wouldn’t want one.” You had never talked about getting married before.

Dean looks down at his plate and pushes his food around with his fork. “Well I never thought that I would be able to have an alpha, let alone a wedding. And now that I have you, I would kinda like to celebrate it.”

You grab his hand and squeeze it. “Whatever you want. If you want a big church wedding and a big white dress we’ll do it.”

Dean laughs, “No church or big white dress. But a simple ceremony and some backyard burgers and beer sounds nice.”

“Oh good it's settled then! Dean and I will plan the wedding.” Your mom beams. She always wanted to plan a wedding, but with an alpha daughter and a beta son the prospect was always unlikely. Now that she had adopted Dean, she could be the mother of the bride that she always wanted to be. 

~~~~~

The next time you went over for dinner your mom had bought all the bridal magazines. “I didn’t even know that there was an ‘Alternative Omega Bride’ magazine!” You said as you picked it up.

“Oh I figured Dean might like that one the best as it's geared toward male omegas and non-traditional couples,” Your mom said. “I got a whole bunch. I figured that he could take them and read them for next week.”

“Thanks Mrs. Y/L/N. I guess this is a good place to start. But I just want something simple,” Dean said, trying to be polite. 

“Well actually, there’s a new brewery that just opened up. They haven’t opened their kitchen yet, but they were going to specialize in burgers. They have a great outdoor space for the ceremony and a large room above the tap room that could be good for the reception.” Your dad butted in. “It sounds like just the place for you.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “A brewery with burgers?!?! That sounds perfect!”

“I’ll give them a call and see when we can stop by for a tour,” Your mom said.

~~~~~

Dean loved the brewery so your mom and him had booked it for May when it should be warm enough to get married outside. Dean wanted wedding pie instead of cake, but you convinced him to have wedding pie and an alpha cake. Your mom found a photographer, and took care of sending out the invitations. You were even able to convince Dean to invite some of his hunting buddies. You got a cute short white dress, and Dean got a new suit and green tie. Your mom took care of making all the decorations. And for favors you had pint glasses made with your names and date. 

Cas officiated the wedding. Who better to marry you then an Angel of the Lord? You had made sure that Sam had helped him write the ceremony so that there wouldn’t be anything too awkward in it. He did a great job, incorporating traditions from many different religions, but keeping it short, sweet, and to the point.  After exchanging the rings, you ended the ceremony with a kiss.

‘Cocktail’ hour was fun. There were no cocktails to be had, but the beer was free flowing. You had all of Dean’s favorite appetizers: pigs in a blanket, the little mini quiches, and even a make your own nacho bar.  Because you had taken all your pictures with your family, the Winchesters, and Cas before the ceremony, you and Dean were able to mingle and enjoy cocktail hour with your guests. You had an opportunity to finally meet some of Dean’s hunting buddies including Donna, who you knew you were going to remain lifelong friends. She was such a warm and friendly person. But your heart went out to Jody for adopting Clair and Alex. How many other kid’s had their lives ruined by the Supernatural?

All your family had come in from out of town and even a couple of your friends from Boston, so you had a nice little crowd that filled up the room overlooking the tap room at the brewery.  Your cousin had even brought her alpha as he had finally gotten his visa to come back to the US.

“So,” your cousin Esther said, “are you guys going to go on a honeymoon?”

“We haven’t even thought about that yet!” You laughed, now that the wedding was all taken care of you could focus on the fun part.

“Actually, y/n,” Cas interrupted from behind you. You had read in the books how he had had personal space issues with Dean, and since you mated Dean, Castiel seemed to be having the same issues with you. At least you weren’t bothered by it. “Sam and I have already taken care of that.”

“Really??” You ask.

“Yes.” Cas nods, “Because Dean hates flying so much, we decided to get you a place that you could drive to.”

“But what about work?? I didn’t take any time off!” You could work remotely, but you didn’t want to have to work on your honeymoon.

“Sam said that he spoke to your boss and took care of that so that you will have the next week off of work.”

Dean came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. “So where are we going?”

“A beach resort just south of Houston. It was the closest beach that would be warm right now.” 

“Thanks, that sounds great Cas.” Dean and you both smile. 

After the reception winds down and you head back to the bunker you both pack up for a week on the beach and set an alarm for early the next day to hit the road.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is that chapter I wrote a looooong time ago with some editing. 
> 
> I just finished GISHWHES so I'm posting this here for everyone to enjoy!

You and Dean had greatly enjoyed your honeymoon. You sat on the beach, or by the pool. You didn’t leave your all inclusive resort once. The swim up pool bar was one of your favorite spots, outside of your room that is. You both got a couple of shades darker, and really enjoyed your R & R.

When you came back you were able to get Dean, and Sam, to make the transition from full time hunter to full time hunter support. They still went on the occasional hunt. But they worked with other hunters, and built up their network.

They started to become the go to guys for research and support. You had even got them a few different phones, one for the FBI, one for Homeland Security, among others, had them labeled and answered the phones accordingly to assist other hunters out in the field. 

Dean didn’t like being cooped up all the time. But he liked that he felt like he was still able to help. You and Sam had even started the long process of trying to organize and digitize the library.  Dean had even made a few cross country trips to clean out some old storage lockers of hunters who had passed away and to bring their hord into the bunker, and you wanted to integrate all of those into the collection as well.

It was a long tedious process, but you all thought that it was important. Who knew how many lives could be saved with all of the information in the books, and all the weapons that you had gathered. 

You had been working on this part time for months after your full time job and knew that it was too big of a job for just the three of you to get done if you ever wanted to complete it in the next decade.

“Ugh don’t you guys know some hunter kids? What I wouldn’t do for some summer interns to help with this project.”  You were working on scanning in and digitizing another ancient book in the bunker’s immense library. The library was such an awesome resource for hunters and you wanted to make it more widely accessible and easier to search through. The library was very well organized and cataloged, but only if you were very familiar with the dewey decimal system. You wanted to bring in into the modern age.

“Actually we do.” Sam said looking up from his pile of books that he was working on. “We know about five, a couple of them came to the wedding, I could give them all a call.”

“That would be fantastic! Tell them we could provide them housing, and they would learn a ton about hunting and computers. We could probably feed them too.” You were making some assumptions, but it wasn’t like they didn’t have space in the bunker to house five kids.  And if you had help, you might actually be able to get it mostly done in one summer.  Or in at least an year and not the decade you were on pace to complete.  Sam was a great help, but Dean was more of a distraction than anything else.

Sam picked up his phone, dialed and brought it to his ear. “Hey Jody? It’s Sam… I’m good… I was just wondering what are the girls doing for this summer?... Nothing? Perfect! Well, we have this project going on at the bunker and Dean’s mate was hoping that we could get some summer interns to help out...Yes, the one you met at the wedding. You should come down and say hi to her when you drop off the girls… Yeah so anyways we are digitizing the library at the bunker, and Bobby’s old one too. So they would be learning a lot about hunting and computers in a safe environment…. Yes I promise that someone will be staying in the bunker the whole time...Yes an adult someone...Yes, no going out on hunts for the kids… It's all just reading about the supernatural and really getting into research… That would be great Jody… Looking forward to hearing back from you… Thanks!”  He looks up at you and smiles when he gets off the phone. 

“So it looks like we may have at least two summer interns.  That was Sheriff Jody Mills, she takes was at the wedding with her two adopted daughters Claire and Alex, and she thought it was a great idea.  She just has to ask them if they want to do it.”

“That would be fantastic! How old are they?” You were so excited to have extra help, and you loved teaching young girls about computers. You had met them briefly at the wedding, but you didn’t remember how old they were. 

“Well Alex is going into her senior year of high school, and Claire should be a sophomore in college. Alex was the brunette and Claire was the blonde.”

“Are they interested in hunting? Or computers?” 

“Claire is a little obsessed with hunting, and Alex isn’t into it so much.  But I think Alex might like more of the computer end, she wants to be normal, but I think the computer skills we can teach her would be really helpful in a civilian life too.”

“Yes they would! They have served me well over the past few years.  So when should we find out if they are coming?” 

“Soon hopefully, but they still have two more weeks of school left so it would be a little bit before they can start.”

You were a little disappointed that they couldn’t come right away, but it was probably for the best. “That’s totally fine, it will give us time to get ready for them!  I can start going on a cooking rampage and making lots of casseroles to freeze so all we have to do is pop them in the oven and we are all set. And we can get their rooms ready.  I need a bit of a break from this anyways.”

“Let's wait to hear back from them first and make sure that they are coming, but I’m sure Dean wouldn’t mind you going on a cooking rampage.” Just then Dean walks in.

“Cooking rampage?” Dean raises his eyebrows in a hopeful manner. 

“Yeah, I need to make some lasagna, enchiladas, tuna noodle casserole, mac and cheese, and um, a bunch of other things to have dinner ready so we can really get cranking on this project. We might be getting some summer interns for extra help soon!”

“Whoa, who?” Dean scrunches up his face in confusion.

“Claire and Alex.  And I was just about to call Krissy and her friends to see if they want to join too.”

“How long would they be here?”  Dean didn’t look too keen on the idea of having a bunch of kids move in.

“Just for the summer, they do have school to get back too.  So what two, maybe three months?” You looked at Sam for confirmation. 

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be forever.  But (y/n) and I are swamped with updating the library and we could really use the extra help. With the kids here we should be able to make a really good sized dent in the project this summer. And we will be able to teach the kids more about hunting and what's out there. You could always work on sparing and shooting with them while we work on the library.  Might help to keep them from going too stir crazy dealing with the monotony of this.  And I know you’d love to kick their butts around.” Sam winked at you, knowing he had just sold Dean on the idea.

“So we’d be hosting a hunting training camp for the next generation of hunters?” Dean seemed to be mulling over the idea.

“Yeah, but we would also be making them do slave labor for us, so I don’t go cross eyed scanning in anymore of these books!” Being in front of a computer all day for work, and then all night and weekend for this project was not doing you any favors.

“So it makes my mate happy, and we will be doing good to help the future of hunting?”

You nodded, “Yes, we can even get shirts that say  _ saving people, hunting things, the next generation _ !” 

Sam and Dean both laugh at you.  “I think that we don’t need to go that far. But it might be nice to feel like we are getting ahead of things for once. We don’t have any big bad right now, and training the next generation is a good way to get a jump on things for the future.  It’s always nice to have people to call when we need help, and we can make sure that these kids are ready for whatever comes at them.” Dean looked happy about it.  And you really liked the idea of keeping him safe in the bunker with you, and not out hunting.  You knew that he would never be able to leave hunting completely, but maybe this would help him make a transition to a less hands on in the field type role, and more of a Bobby, mentor type thing that you were hoping that he would fall into.

“Alright I’m going to give Krissy a call, do you two mind taking care of lunch?” Sam asked.   
  


“Sure, how does grill cheese and tomato soup sound?” You hoped that they were on board with that idea as it was what you were craving at the moment.

Both boys smile at you “Perfect” they said in union. 

You smile back at them. “Great I’m really craving that, come on Dean let’s go get you and me a beer and start on lunch.”

“Have I told you lately that I love you sweetheart?” He smiles down at you, swooping you up into his arms for a kiss.

“Not since this morning.”


End file.
